Psicosis
by arandiagrande
Summary: Una historia donde los OC juegan papeles importantes, tributo a dos grupos :) espero les guste, dejen sus criticas ya sean buenas o malas. Nuevos alumnos han entrado a H.A. La pelirroja los recibe amistosamente, uno quiere ser mas que un amigo
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente! Como estan? Espero y bien.

Bueno, este fic es algo en lo que decidi trabajar, ya que nacio la curiosidad de hacerlo, despues de leer unos comentarios en cierto grupo de escritores, no se si mas adelante decida meter a miembros del "V-team" (espero y quieran). Por el momento, veran a otros miembros de un grupo de Arianators y pasioners (-.-)/ jejeje, no se que mas decir, decidi elaborar este trabajo para ellos, y con intenciones que se agregen mas personas.

Respecto a la situacion del fic, iba a ser solo algo de "frienship" pero honestamente... Me aburri, borre todo y decidi empezar de nuevo, y la trama girara en torno a un psicopata piromaniaco, enfermo de celos. Jejejeje, lo se lo se, suena algo exagerado, pero en el curso veran que no.

Como siempre, espero que les guste este fic, que dejen sus reviews sobre la critica de este, ya que ayuda a que me esfuerce mas para mejorar en mi trabajo (refiriendose al fic), ok, perdon por las faltas de ortografia y de redaccion. Ando trabajando en el siguiente capitulo de "Juegos Mentales" y pacense por mi fic "Agonia de un angel"... Ya dejando anuncios y comerciales a un lado.

Victorious y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. De ser asi, en lugar de escribir y subir aqui, escribiria y mejor grabaria, ademas de que no lo hubieran cancelado! XD

Sale gente distinguida. Disfruten

Capitulo 1 "Nuevos Alumnos"

Transcurria la mitad del curso escolar en H.A. los muchachos se encotraban en los pasillos, por sus casilleros, sacando libros y cuadernos para sus clases de ese dia.

Holis Tori!.- saludo cierta pelirroja a su amiga media latina.

Hola Cat!... que tal tu fin de semana?- le cuestiono la de piel morena.

Bien... oiste que hay nuevos alumnos aqui en H.A? y un nuevo maestro de escenotecnia?- le volvia a cuestionar.

A que te refieres Cat?... quien entraria a mitad del curso... y de que año ademas.- le respondio la media latina a su pelirroja amiga.

No se... se que uno entrara a primero por que lo becaron... pero no es de aqui... los demas quien sabe... solo se que unos ganaron un concurso de talentos en san diego creo... y otros en atlanta me parece... el maestro... de el no se nada.- le respondio Cat a Tori, abrazando su jirafa morada.

Que hay rojita!, hola Tori.- saludo Andre llegando a la zona donde se encotraban Cat y Tori- ya saben del nuevo maestro de escenotecnia?- siguio cuestionando a ambas amigas.

De eso me estaba diciendo Cat... y de nuevos alumnos que ganaron un concurso y no se que mas.- le respondio la media latina al moreno.

Entonces vienen nuevos alumnos?- cuestiono ahora Andre mirando a la pequeña peliroja.

Sipi... lo escuche de Helen ayer, antes de salir, ella hablaba por telefono con el ex-director Eikner, y ella nombro a los alumnos, y despues pregunto por el nuevo maestro de escenotecnia.- dijo Cat muy segura de su argumento.

Bueno, lo mas probable es que ahora lo sepamos, ya es hora de la clase de Sikowits- dijo Andre mirando su reloj.

Yei! clases de Sikowits.- Repitio Cat dando pequeños saltos.

Habian entrado al salon de su maestro de actuacion, ya dentro del salon, se encontraron con el resto de sus amigos, Robbie, Beck y Jade. Todos se saludaron y preguntaron por sus fines de semanas. al igual que se preguntaban sobre los nuevos alumnos, nadie sabia quienes eran, de donde venian, ni siquiera el por que entraron a esa escuela.

El profesor Sikowits por fin habia llegado, y soltando su bolsa con cocos que ya era costumbre en el, dio inicio a su clase.

Buenos dias alumnos... hoy veremos algunos tipos de emociones en el momento de actuacion, al igual que como manejar cualquier contexto, con cualquier sentimiento.- explicaba Sikowits cuando fue interrumpido por Leane, quien entro con 4 chicos.

Lo siento Sikowits... estos son nuevos alumnos y no encotraban tu salon, vine a dejartelos.- dijo Leane dandoles el acceso a estos 4 chicos, los cuales entraron y uno busco asiento, mientras el resto se quedo de pie, cerca de la puerta.

Sikowits fue por el que se sento primero.- ven compañero, presentate.- le dijo tomando su muñeca y levantandolo, para luego llevarlo al pequeño escenario.

El joven empezo a hablar.- Bueno, Buenos dias, me llamo Alberto Arandia.- se detuvo el muchacho.

Y que mas Alberto?.- le cuestiono Sikowits al ver su silencio.- cuantos años tienes, de donde vienes, por que estudias aqui, cual es tu talento, tu color favorito, tu pelicula favorita, que amas, que odias, ellos son tus amigos, o es igual la primera vez que los vez... presentate ante tus nuevos compañeros muchacho.- le dijo el profesor haciendo ademanes con las manos

Bueno, tengo 19 años, vengo de Mexico, me meti a esta escuela por que quede en segundo lugar en un concurso de talentos en San diego tocando la guitarra, amo el color negro, amo la pelicula de mente siniestra,- valla Jade... solo falta que ame las tijeras y que su segunda pelicula favorita sea The Scissoring- interrumpio Rex, aquel joven solo fruncio sus cejas y continuo con su presentacion.- los dulces- Yeeeiiii!- interrumpio ahora la pelirroja aplaudiendo vigorosamente.- odio el no dormir bien, ellos no son mis amigos, los acabo de conocer hoy...excepto el... lo conosco desde hace meses.-diko señalando a uno de los jovenes-. nada mas no?- le respondio el joven con simpleza.

Ok Alberto... sientate... uhm... haber tu... la unica chica... pasa al frente y lo mismo... desde tu nombre hasta lo mismo que respondio... Alberto.- le dijo Sikowits a la unica mujer del grupo de nuevos alumnos.

Ok...-dijo la chica subiendo al pequeño escenario.- solo llamenme Maafer... asi dejemoslo... uhm...tengo 16,vengo de Mexico, estudio aqui porque quiero ser una gran actriz y cantante, mi talento es el canto, mi color favorito es el rosa, mi pelicula favorita es Titanic,-yeeeii! yo quiero ser su amiga.-dijo Cat aplaudiendo y nrincando en su asiento, Maafer solo la miro divertida.- seguro chica.- dijo mirandola.- amo la musica y la comida , odio la obscuridad, Soy nueva y pues no conozco a nadie.- concluyo haciendo un ademan con las manos.

Muy bien... haber... ahora tu.- señalo a otro de los jovenes que miraba de pie .

Bueno, me llamo rafael, pero diganme rafa... tengo 17 años, soy de Mexico, de Chiapas para ser especifico, pero tengo familia en San diego, estudio aqui porque gane un concurso, sip, el mismo que dijo Alberto, yo fui el primer lugar, mi talento es la musica electronica, ya saben, hacer mezclas y esas cosas, mi color favorito es el celeste, mi pelicula favorita es el conde de montecristo, amo internet odio levantarme temprano y es la primera vez que veo a los demas.- concluyo bajando del pequeño escenario y buscando un asiento.

Bien, ahora sigues tu muchacho.- dijo mirando al ultimo joven del grupo.

Buenas, me llamo Alfredo fernandez tengo 19 años, vengo de San Diego, y bueno me gusta el color negro, dorado, no les interesa lo demas de mi, asi que dejemoslo asi, en solo el color.- dijo el joven dando una so risa maliciosa

Despues de la presentacion de los alumnos nuevos, el profesor Sikowits siguio con sus clases normales.- Bien jovenes, necesito que... Vega... pasa al frente... y uhmm... Maafer... acompañaras a Vega.- ordeno el profesor.

Y que quieres que hagamos Sikowits.- pregunto Tori una vez parada en el pequeño escenario.

Llevaran ambas una escena simple de amigas, Maafer, le diras a Tori que tu novio te acaba de terminar, el contexto sera triste, muy...muy triste, pero tu emocion al momento de decirselo sera alegre y vivaz, Tori, tu le responderas como cualquier chica, pero... tu emocion sera de tristeza... ACCION!.-grito Sikowits, y la escena dio inicio.

Amiga!... que crees... estoy muy triste, deprimida... mi novio acaba de botarme!... eh estado deprimida por varios dias!... por eso no queria contestar tus llamadas!-decia Maafer entre risillas y a menudo alzaba su voz en señal de felicidad, haciendo ademanes con las manos.

Que mala onda de tu ex, de verdad que el no sabe de lo que se pierde, pero bueno, oye Maafer, hay una fiesta hoy en la noche, por que no vamos para que encuentres a alguien?- le decia Tori con la cabeza agachada y con sus manos dentro de sus bolsas, ocacionalmente se sobaba el hombro con su otra mano

Perfecto chicas!... ambas estuvieron fantasticas.- dijo Sikowits admirando el trabajo que desarrollaron ambas chicas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tori y el resto de sus amigos se encontraban en su mesa de siempre tomando el almuerzo cuando Cat interrumpio el silencio que se formo debido a sus alimentos.

Oh!... Tori mira, es la chica nueva... quien es ese niño?.-cuestiono Cat al ver que estaba platicando con un menor.

Por que no vas y le preguntas Cat, asi nos dejas almorzar en paz.- dijo Jade algo irritada por la alegria de la pelirroja.

Yeii!... tienes razon, ahora vuelvo.- dijo Cat, y como si fuese disparada por un cohete, fue hasta donde Maafer se encontraba con el menor.

Holis Maafer!.- saludo entusiasta la pelirroja.

Hola... como te llamas?- cuestiono Maafer a la pelirroja

Oh! es cierto!... Sikowits no nos presento... solo se presentaron ustedes...- decia sorprendida por lo que acababa de recordar.- bueno... me llamo Cat... como gato en ingles!- se presento alegremente la pelirroja.

Bueno... hola Cat..."que clase de nombre es Cat"- penso Maafer despues de saludar a la pelirroja.

Y el quien es?- cuestionaba nuevamente Cat.

Oh... es cierto, que grosera soy, el se llama Edgardo, es un primo lejano, viene del salvador- presento Maafer a el menor, el cual solo veia atento al cabello de la pelirroja.

Hola?... oye... hola.- trataba de llamar la atencion del muchacho Cat, pero le fue inutil.

EDGARDO!- Le grito Maafer para sacarlo del tipo de trance en el que se envontraba el chico.

Lo...lo...lo siento... es real?- cuestiono el chico señalando el cabello de la pelirroja.

Que?...oh! te refieres a mi cabello?... no... no lo es, me lo pinto de este tono, por que este es el misno color de los panquesitos de arandano... pero no sabe igual a los panquesitos, solo sabe a cabello.- le respondio Cat al chico.

Eres rara.- dijo secamente el muchacho.

Mira quien lo dice- le respondio Maafer apretando la mano de Edgardo para que guardara compostura.

Que es lo que pretendes decirme?- dijo la pelirroja en tono angustioso debido al comentario que hizo el chico.

Este... nada... Cat cierto?- cuestino el chico tratando de evadir el tema.

Sipi... por que no estan con los otros chicos nuevos?.- cuestiono ahora la pelirroja.

Mmm... es que aun no nos conocemos bien, y bueno, mi primo entro a primer año, y el... no es del tipo social que digamos, pero una vez teniendo la confianza necesaria...no para de hablar.- se justifico Maafer.

Oh... ya veo, vengan a nuestra mesa!... asi pueden conocer a los demas del grupo!- dijo nuevamente entusiasmada Cat.

Llegaron los 3 a la mesa donde se encontraba el resto del grupo, saludaron y se presentaron los chicos con Maafer y Edgardo.

Alberto se encontraba en otra mesa, cerca de la mesa del grupo de Cat, se acercaron Rafa y Alfredo a donde se encontraba Alberto

Hola... podemos sentarnos?- cuestiono Rafa.

Seguro.-dijo haciendo un ademan con la mano.

Y... Alberto... entonces vienes del concurso... de donde?- pregunto Alfredo

Para que preguntan... si saben que vengo del mismo de donde vienen ustedes... y no se por que aparentas victoria Alf, si te gane.- dijo alberto en tono de sufisiencia.

Sip... pero tu querias el primer lugar, pero te lo gano Rafa.- le respondio en tono burlon Alf a Alberto.

Saben que, olvidenlo, como sea, ya estamos en esta escuela, que no se por que dijo Eikner que era una de las mejores... sus alumnos parecen bien anormales.- dijo Alberto, a lo que los otros jovenes rieron.

Esque no inventes, quien carajos habla a traves de un titere?- pregunto mas como afirmacion Rafa.

Los 3 jovenes voltearon a ver la mesa donde se encotraban Maafer, Edgardo, Cat y el resto, al parecer estaban discutiendo Jade y Robbie, pues la gotica le arrebato el titere a Robbie y lo lanzo, el titere cayo directamente a la mesa donde se encontraba Rafa y los demas, provocando que el plato de Alfredo salpicara, ensuciando sus ropas con salsa del burrito que estaba comiendo.

Pero que carajos!- se exalto Alberto

Tranquilo viejo, no pasa nada... fue un accidente cierto?- calmaba Rafa a Alberto, mirando a la gotica que provoco el incidente.

Y por que piensas eso?- dijo en tono burlon Jade.

Alberto hizo un arrebato, como tratando de ir hacia ella, pero al ver sus ojos azul verdosos se perdio en ellos, solo suspiro profundamente y tomo direccion al edificio.

Oye hermano... me disculpo por ella... - decia cierto joven de tes morena como la de Tori.

Y tu quien eres?- pregunto Alberto en tono molesto.-eres su novio?.- volvio a lanzar.

Este...eh...no... me llamo Beck... solo...solo soy su amigo.- dijo algo nervioso ya que el otro joven se le puso en frente sacandole mas de una cabeza y del doble de cuerpo.

Jade miraba la escena divertida, nadie nunca habia intimidado a Beck hasta ese momento, volteo a ver a los ojos a Alberto, y cuando se encontraron las miradas, el joven se relajo, suspiro nuevamente y se retiro sin decir nada mas.

No inventes que una chava doblego a Alberto.- le cuestiono Alfredo a Rafa.

Ha!... no seria la prinera vez... en ese aspecto el es muy debil, no llevo mucho en conocerlo... ambos tenemos familiares en San diego, hay fue donde nos conocimos, llevamos mas de 7 meses de amistad, y te puedo decir que por mas enojado que este, si una chica bonita lo mira, el simplemente cae rendido... bueno... no especificamente tiene que ser nada mas bonita, segun el... debe de atraparlo en no se que carajos... -respondio Rafa riendo al final.

Valla... encerio que eso es raro...- le respondio Alfredo a Rafa.

Oye amigo... en verdad lamento lo del altote... - se disculpaba Rafa con Beck.

No te preocupes... solo me puse algo nervioso por como se paro... pero se que no me hubiera golpeado... o si?- dudo Beck ante su supocision.

Dejemoslo asi no?- dijo Rafa sonriendo maliciosamente.

El almuerzo dio fin, Maafer y Cat se despidieron de Edgardo, el cual se fue a su primera clase con Sikowits, el resto iba a conocer a su nuevo profesor de escenotecnia. todos a esepcion de Alberto iban juntos.

Entraron a el teatro caja-negra, en donde se impartiria la clase y vieron hay a Alberto hablando con el nuevo profesor.

Buenas tardes chicos... sean bienvenidos... adelante y tomen asiento.- indico el nuevo maestro.- para empezar... mi nombre es Fernando Mcdonald, sere su maestro de esta clase, la cual creo que esta de mas decir su nombre no?... ok... yo no los conozco... asi que tenganme pasiencia si por el momento solo les llamo como "jovenes", "chicos" o "muchachos" deacuerdo?- dijo el profesor.

Si!- dijo la clase al unisono.

Deacuerdo, empecemos... - el profesor dio su clase con normalidad, al sonar el timbre todos se retiraron, ya era la hora de salida, asi que todos se irian a sus casas.

En el estacionamiento de H.A. se encontraban Tori, Andre, Cat, Maafer, y Edgardo conversando, Alberto, Rafael y Alfredo estaban llegando a dicho lugar, por detras estaban Robbie, Beck y Jade.

Holis!.- saludo Cat a los tres chicos que se dirjian hacia el lugar.

Hola... como te llamas?- cuestiono Alfredo a la pelirroja.

Me llamo Cat...- respondio la pelirroja.

Ah!... como gato en ingles.- dijo Rafael.

Que es lo que pretendes decirme!?- alzo la voz en tono de ofensa sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

Esque Cat en ingles significa gato... y tu te llamas Cat... asi que eso significaria... gato.- dijo Alberto frunciendo las cejas por la sorpresa de cambio de humor de la pelirroja.

Eso es tan cierto... que lindo!.- dijo la pelirroja volviendo a su estado anterior de felicidad y alegria.

Este... si... oye Alberto... quieres que te de un aventon hasta tu departamento?- ofrecio Rafael a Alberto.

No viejo... gracias, traje mi motocicleta.- justifico Alberto.

Waoo!... tienes motocicleta?- pregunto Cat entusiasmada.

Sip... es esa.- dijo señalando.

Esta padrisima... por donde vives?- cuestiono la pelirroja.

en un departamento por beverly hills, y tu?- cuestiono ahora Alberto.

La casa de mis padres esta por alla!- dijo Cat aplaudiendo.

Bueno... si quieres te puedo llevar.- ofrecio Alberto.

Yeeiii!...dejame le digo a Jade que me vas a llevar.- comento la pelirroja.

Oye Cat... dijiste que yo te llevaria.- dijo Maafer mirando fijamente a Alberto.

Oh... es cierto... lo siento Maafer, me voy con Alberto.- dijo Cat mirando a Maafer tiernamente.

Si, no te preocupes, para la proxima.- dijo Maafer con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro.

Jadey!... Alberto me llevara a mi casa en su motocicleta!.- dijo la pelirroja a su gotica amiga, esta miraba al joven con una ceja arqueada.

Y con que casco se puede saber?- cuestiono la gotica.

Traigo siempre 1 de mas... por este tipo de situaciones.- dijo Alberto evadiendo la vista inquisitiva de la gotica.

Como sea... no me interesa, pero si le pasa algo a Cat... te visitare... y mis tijeras me acompañaran- dijo la gotica sacando un par de tijeras de su bota derecha y las jugo en la cara de Alberto, despues de 3 tijerazos subio a su auto y se marcho del colegio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La noche habia caido al fin en hollywood, eran las 12: 45 de la madrugada, todo estaba en silencio, las calles estaban casi vacias, solo se escuchaban las pisadas de algunas parejas que disfrutaban de la noche en los lugares concurridos.

Cat estaba cambiandose para ir a la cama, se encontraba solo en bata y cepillando su largo cabello rojo terciopelo, frente a su casa, en un arbol que daba a la ventana de su habitacion, se distinguia una sombra que la espiaba. Dicha sombra no se movia, solo la contemplaba.

Cat hizo una llamada por su telefono, la sombra decidio escuchar la conversacion, tarea que no se le dificultaria, ya que la pelirroja hablaba en voz alta.

Holis!, sipi... mañana pasas por mi, ya sabes, cierto, bueno pasa como a las 8:30 para pasar por unos cafes, de acuerdo, hasta mañana, sipi descanza, bye!.- colgo la pelirroja.

La sombra al escuchar que colgaba la pelirroja bajo del lugar donde la espiaba, y tomo curso a una direccion que suponia, era la persona con la que hablaba, al llegar a la direccion, vio una motocicleta, la cual decidio mover de su lugar a un callejon en silencio. Vacio el tanque de gasolina en una cubeta, la cual virtio sobre dicha moto, tomo su encendedor y decidio prenderla en llamas.

Que carajos?.- dijo una voz joven acercandose al vehiculo en llamas.

La sombra que habia quemado la motocicleta se esfumo sigilosamente por el callejon sin ser notada, la voz era de Rafael, el cual llamo al propietario de la moto, el cual estaba a una cuadras de distancia del lugar.

QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!- dijo exaltado Alberto llegando al lugar.

No se, pero ya no tienes motocicleta viejo.- dijo Rafael mirando como Alberto trataba de apagar el fuego en el que estaba envolvida su motocicleta.

Ayudame en lugar de burlarte.- grito Alberto.

Ya que...- dijo Rafael tomando una cobija que se encontraba en el suelo y la lanzo hacia la motocicleta cubriendola toda y asi, logrando sofocar las llamas en las que estaba envuelta la moto.

Pero que carajos... quien demonios pudo aver sido.- pregunto enojado Alberto.

No lo se, pero te puedo decir que tu moto, por el momento, no funcionara.- se birlo de nuevo Rafa.

Que gracioso, ya lo se.- respondio -Alberto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era un nuevo dia en Hollywood, todos empezabam sus rutinas, ya fueran laborales o escolares, todos estaban en ese nuevo dia.

En la escuela H.A. estaban llegando todos los alumnos al estacionamiento, en este ya se encontraban Alfredo, Maafer, Beck, Edgardo, Jade, y Tori junto con su hermana Trina.

Cat estaba llegando con su hermano, Maafer se acerco a saludar.

Holis Cat!...- saludo Maafer a la pelirroja.

Holis Maafer!- respondio la pelirroja.

En ese momento Alberto llego en un auto, Alfredo se le acerco.

Buenos dias, y tu motocicleta?.- cuestiono Alfredo al joven.

Por que preguntas?... que es lo que sabes Alf.- pidio Alberto a Alf.

Rafa lo twiteo ayer y la fotografio, pense que vendrias con el.- cuestiono Alfredo

Nop...le pedi a mi tio que pasara esta mañana y me dejara el auto, la moto se fue al taller.- dijo el joven tranquilo tomando algunos cuadernos.

Jade contemplaba la escena inquisitivamente, Beck la codeo para que esta no se viera tan obvia.

Maafer se fue con Cat y Edgardo al interior del edificio, sin decir una palabra ni siquiera saludar a sus amigos, esta aparto sigilosamente a la pelirroja sin ser notadas.

Algo que quieras decir?- Alberto cuestiono directamente a Jade sin despegar la mirada de ella.

No se de que hablas-Respondio con simpleza

fin capitulo 1

Y que tal? Dejenme saber su opinion vale? Por review y asi... Nos leeremos pronto! :) byeeeeee!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola gente!, bueno, eh aqui el segundo cap, aqui se suponia que saldrian algunas cosas... Pero solo decidi hacer parte del grupo a los otros personajes... Lo siento ... Pero no queria que se viera bien adelantado algunas cosas, espero y les guste vale?

Tambien disculpan que no responda en esta ocacion Reviews, en el siguiente capitulo responder el de este y el capitulo pasado :)

VICTORIOIS Y SUS PERSONAJES NO son de mi propiedad... Quisiera, pero no lo son

disfruten:

No se de que hablas.- respondio Jade con simpleza.

No te hagas la que no sabe nada, ¡TU QUEMASTE MI MOTO!- escupio Alberto con enojo.

Haber...grillero, 1 no se por que carajo piensas que tuve que ver algo con tu motocicleta, 2 el quemar cosas no es tan de mi estilo, 3 ayer estuve en mi casa toda la bendita noche, y 4... no se por que me tengo que justificar contigo.- le dijo Jade a Alberto empezando a enojarse

Sabes que... no me interesa, ya paso, no me afecta, y tampoco te dare la satisfaccion de verme enojado por esa estupides.- dijo Alberto tomando direccion al edificio.

¡QUE YO NO LO HICE!- grito Jade frustrada por la incredulidad de Alberto. La gotica se puso de pie y se dispuso a ir detras de alberto, pero alguien se lo impidio.

Jade... dejalo, no te conozco bien chica...ni a el, pero dejalo pasar, digo, por que no tratamos de empezar bien.-dijo Alfredo tomando del brazo a la gotica, esta solo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

No me toques jamas.- le dijo Jade a Alfredo, el solo le sonrio y la dejo, la gotica lo miraba fijamente sin poder leer sus intenciones como lo hacia con los demas, veia que el no se intimidaba con su mirada, le sorprendio a la gotica.

Jade, el tiene razon, dejalo pasar.- dijo Tori una vez a su lado.

¡TU CALLATE VEGA!, a ti nadie te pidio tu maldita opinion!.- exploto agresiva la gotica ante la media latina.

Jade... yo... este... solo qui... olvidalo.- Tori se soprendio en la manera en que Jade se puso a la defensiva.

Estaban todos en clase de Sikowits, Jade miraba atenta a Alfredo por la espalda, Alberto estaba apartado del pequeño grupo social, Cat, Maafer, Andre, Robbie y Beck se encontraban hasta enfrente. Sikowits entro por la ventana.

Clase, hoy repasaremos su actuacion, tengo algunos papeles para estelares y co-estelares, asi que bien, sorprendanme, Cat, Alberto, y Maafer, al frente.- dijo pisando fuerte y golpeando una banca

Que haremos Sikowits?- pregunto Maafer.

Cat, seras novia de Alberto, Alberto, tu engañaras a Cat con Maafer, Maafer, Cat es tu mejor amiga, pero no sabes que es novia de Alberto, y cuando te enteras, le reclamas a Alberto y tratas de consolar a Cat, deacuerdo?- cuestiono el amante de los cocos.

Ok, solo una pregunta Sikowits... primero estoy con Cat o con Maafer?- cuestiono Alberto

Cat... tu inicias... Accion!.- dijo Sikowits.

Amor... me dijeron que estas saliendo con alguien mas... por favor dime que se equivocan.- dijo Cat empezando su interpretacion.

No mi amor, quien te dijo tal cosa?... eres muy importante para mi, no tengo ojos para nadie mas que no seas tu cariño.- Alberto empezaba tambien su interpretacion.

No importa quien lo dijo, quiero creerte, tenerte esa confianza... y quiero tenerla ahorita, asi que dime Alberto... me estas engañando con alguien mas?.- volvio a preguntar Cat a Alberto dentro de su personificacion.

Cat... amor, te juro por lo mas sagrado, y lo que mas amo... que eres tu... que eres la unica mujer que tengo en estos momentos, y la que quiero tener en los momentos venideros.- dijo Alberto abrazando a Cat y besandola en los labios.

Maafer, quien veia la escena, solo esperaba a que le dieran entrada, Alberto separo el beso- Amor, entra a tu casa, recuerda que en la noche vendre por ti para ir a cenar.- dijo Alberto separandose del abrazo .

De acuerdo amor, aun es temprano, nos vemos en la noche.- dijo Cat saliendo de escena.

Hola amor.- dijo Alberto a Maafer una vez Cat fuera de escena.

Tenemos que hablar Alberto..- dijo Maafer evadiendo el beso de Alberto.

Que pasa cariño?.- cuestiono Alberto.

Dime que significa esto.- dijo Maafer enojada sacando su telefono y simulando que mostraba una imagen.

No...no..no se a que te refieres cariño... no se que tipo de mala broma es esta.- dijo alberto sorprendido.

POR DIOS ALBERTO!... no me vengas que ahora no sabes que es esto... ERES TU CARAJO!... CON MI MEJOR AMIGA!...- le grito Maafer a Alberto.

En verdad Maafer... no se de que me estas hablando, quien te halla mandado esa foto... esta mintiendo.- dijo Alberto tratando de justificarse.

Tan estupido eres?... esta foto la tome yo!... nisiquiera te molestaste en ser un poco discreto... esta foto la saque al dia siguiente de que me llevaste a ver esa estupida pelicula... ES EL MISMO MALDITO CENTRO COMERCIAL AL QUE ME LLEVASTE UN DIA ANTES!... eres un maldito infeliz... - dijo Maafer dandole una bofetada y salio de escena, al igual que Alberto.

Cat... tenemos que hablar.-dijo Maafer entrando em otra escena acercandose a Cat.

Maafer!... Amiga que gusto verte!.-dijo Cat con faccion de sorpresa...lo siento pero no tengo tiempo... Alberto vendra en una hora... vamos a salir.- dijo Cat.

Es sobre Alberto amiga... es importante.- dijo Maafer sonando mas seria.

Acaso le paso algo?... Hay Dios pasa.- dijo Cat con cara de sorprendida y dandole paso a Maafer.

Mira Cat... te juro que to no sabia nada, el... el... yo estube salie do con Alberto al mismo tiempo que salias tu con el... yo no sabia nada hasta hace poco... te encontre con el en el centro comercial... no te reconoci, asi que decidi acercarme y cuando vi que eras tu... me congele, y cai en cuenta de que aqu chico del que tanto hablabamos... era el mismo... jugo con ambas Cat.- dijo Maafer acercandose a Cat, la pelirroja empezo a llorar sonoramente.

COMO ES POSIBLE!... apenas hace un par de horas me juro que era la unica... no puedo creerlo Maafer... ME MINTIO!... NOS MINTIO!...-gritaba Cat destrozada, llorando y empezando a doblarse por el llanto.

Tranquila Cat... es un idiota, eres muy hermosa como para sufrir por un infeliz asi.- le dijo Maafer dandole palmadas en su espalda.- cualqiera... cualquiera que en verdad te aprecie nunca te haria algo asi amiga... el no valia la pena.- concluyo Maafer abrazando a la pelirroja completamente.

PERFECTO CHICOS!.- grito Sikowits dando por concluida la escena.

La campana sono, todos salieron.-MAÑANA SEGUIREMOS CHICOS.!-grito Sikowits saliendo por la puerta trasera. Los chicos se dirigian a su mesa de almuerzo preferida en el cafe asfalto, aunque ya no fueran 6 si no 8, tenian el espacio adecuadp para que cupieran bien.

Alfredo, Rafael y Alberto hablaban en otra mesa.

Por que piensas que Jade quemo tu moto brother.- pregunto Alfredo.

No lo se, ayer que la vi mirandome debido a lo que le dijo Cat... de que la llevaria a su casa... no se... solo lo presenti.- dijo Alberto.

Si viejo... pero que tal y es una erronea suposicion?.- dijo Rafa.

Creeme que espero equivocarme...digo, nisiquiera nos hemos presentado con ellos y ya hay tension entre nosotros!.- exclamo Alberto

Tienes razon grandote... y que piensas?.- dijo Alfredo.

Pues que en alguien debe de caber la cordura no?... vengan vamos.- dijo Alberto poniendose de pie.

Los 3 chicos se acercaron a la mesa del grupo de Jade y los demas.

Hola... se que empezamos mal... y bueno... quisiera disculparme por mi actitud de un principio... y empezar bien... con el pie derecho... que dicen?.- cuestiono Alberto de frente a Jade.

La gotica, junto con Beck y Tori veian extraño al chico que estaba defrente a la gotica.- y... que dicen?.- cuestiono ahora Alfredo, tomamdo la atencion de la mesa completa.

Y tu como dijiste que te llamabas?.- fijo Jade a Alfredo.

Me llamo Alfredo... mucho gusto.- dijo el joven a la gotica extendiendole su mano, la gotica correspondio la accion y el joven la jalo hacia el, para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Todos esperaban a que la gotica dijera o hiciera algo a lo que los tenia acostumbrados, en vez de eso, la gotica acepto el beso y lo correspondio de la misma forma sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

Yo soy Rafael, pero pueden llamarme Rafa.- dijo el otro chico.

Y a mi ya me conocen... soy Alberto.- dijo el mas alto.

Bien chicos... me presento, soy Tori o Victoria Vega, el es Andre, Beck, Robbie, ya conocen a Cat, y ella es Jade... y bueno, creo que tambien ya conocian a Maafer cierto?.- presento la media latina.

Sip... y bueno... que tal si saliendo... hay un restaurant que quisiera conocer... no se si ya lo conozcan... se llama Nozu... dicen que venden un sushi exquisito.- insinuo Alberto.

Oh!... si lo conocemos...el sushi es exquisito!.- dijo Cat.- vamos sipi?.- pidio la pelirroja.

Rojita... por que no lo dejamps para otro dia... ahoruta no hay billetes para pagar el sushui de todos... entre todos.- dijo Andre.

Ah!... por eso no se preocupen... nosotros pagamos... lo de todos.-dijo Alfredo, a lo que los otros dos chicos asintieron.-seguro... no hay problema.- dijeron los otros dos chicos.

El resto se quedo mirando sorprendidos a Alfredo por la oferta que este dio, aceptaron y despues de esto sono la campana.

Bien, vamonos... hay clases con el profesor Fernando... hay clase de escenotecnia.- dijo Tori despues de levantarse.- Nos toca a todos no es asi?... bueno, a todos menos a Edgardo... pero nos vemos a la hora de la salida Edgar... - le dijo la media latina al chico menor.

Si... los espero en la salida.- confirmo el menor.

El resto de los chicos entro a la clase de escenotecnia, donde el maestro ya estaba presente.

Buenos dias chicos, adelante, tomem asiento por favor.- dijo el profesor Fernando.- bien, eh estado revisando algunas notas de los cursos pasados y vi... que varios de ustedes elaboraron un examen unico y con dicho examen... se librarian de esta clase, no quisiera ser el ogro de esta historia... pero me temo que se acabo eso, le pedi a la directora Helen que anulara esa opcion... asi que ustedes tomaran esta clase como cualquier otra.- concluyo el maestro, todos se empezaron a quejar en murmullos, el maestro no le tomo importancia y empezo su clase con normalidad.

Al sonar el timbre, todos agarraron sus cosas y se dispusieron a marcharse, el maestro le pidio a Tori, Robbie, Andre, Beck , Sinjin, Jade, y Cat que esperaran un momento, los 4 chicos restantes, Maafer, Alfredo, Rafa, y Alberto los esperaron dentro del salon, sentados en las bancas de hasta atras.

Chicos, Sikowits me dijo que todos tienen experiencia en escenotecnia, desde manejo en luces ambientales, hasta manejo de equipo con efectos especiales... es cierto eso?- cuestionaba Fernando.

Sip... pero los buenos son Sonjin y Robbie... los demas solo hemos colaborado... al igual que el resto de su clase profesor.- dijo Tori.

Tu eres Victoria Vega no es asi?- pregunto el profesor, la media latina asintio con su cabeza.- no esas modesta Voctoria, segun esta lista eres la calificacion mas alta de todo H.A; y yo solo pedi opinion del profesor Erwin de que me dijera quienes son sus mejores alumnos, y me dio sus nombres y me dijo el por que de estos.- dijo el profesor.

Bueno... y para que nos llamo?.- dijo secamente Jade cruzandose de brazos.

Bueno, dejare trabajos en grupos, para con estos evaluar sus conocimientos sobre esta materia, y al estar enterado de que usteses siempre forman un grupo de trabajo, decidi separarlos... trabajaran con otros grupos. escogeran en que grupo entrar... o yo los asignare... cual mas prefieran.- sentencio el profesor.

QUE!?... no puede hacer eso maestro, nosotros somo un grupo y siempre, lo trabajos en grupos los hacemos juntos!.- reclamo la gotica empezando a enojarse.

La decision esta tomada señorita, tienen hasta mañana para decidir si solitos se asignan a un grupo o yo los asigno, que tengan buena tarde.- dijo el profesor retirandose del teatro donde impartia su clase, dejando a todos atonitos por la respuesta que este le dio a la gotica.

Los chicos salieron del edificio y sin preguntar nada, se dirijieron al Nozu, alli fue donde empezaron a lanzar comentarios sobre lo hablado con el profesor Fernando.

Pero que se cree!... nadie nunca nos dijo sobre quien estaba en que grupo... es una estupidez!.- dijo Jade aun molesta.

Tranquila Jade... lo mas seguro es que sea para que los otros grupos tengan una buena calificacion.- sugirio Andre.

Pero no es justo!... siempre hemos hecho los trabajos en un solo grupo... o dos grupos... pero siempre nosotros!.- dijo Cat en tono de angustia y a su vez de enojo.

Tranquilicense, el profesor Fernando quiere grupos, pero a lo mucho saldran 4 grupos, 3 mejor dicho, pues ya no cuenten este en su clase, dejemos que nos diga el profesor con quienes y a quienes nos asignara, si no nos gusta, pues le decimos que escojemos... que tal?.- dijo la media latina, sus compañeros solo asintieron con su cabeza.

Y bueno, ya cambiando de tema, platiquenos de ustedes chicos.- dijo Beck viendo que ninguno de los otros chicos decia nada.

Bueno... todo lo dijimos en clase de Sikowits, por mi oarte ya no hay nada importante que decir.- dijo Alberto. los demas solo hicieron un gesto para decir que estaban de acuerdo con Alberto.

La comida siguio un curso comodo y relajado, los chicos platicaban de sus talentos, acontecimientos graciosos que les paso en el pasado, todos oarecian llevarse bien, hasra el menor, quien reia bastante cuando Jade le lanzaba comentarios sarcasticos a Tori, la media latina solo negaba con su cabeza dichos comentarios.

La puerta principal del Nozu se abrio y Tori volteo para ver quien entraba, en la puerta habia una chica quien se perdio en la mirada de la media latina frunciendo sus cejas y mirandola extrañada, se acerco a la barra y pidio una orden de rollos de atun picante, despues pregunto por el baño, al recibir respuesta se dirijio al sanitario, la media latina inmediatamente se puso de pie y la siguio, al entrar al sanitario, la media latina fingio ir a retocarse el maquillaje.

Hola.- saludo la chica.

Hola... Tori.- dijo la media latina.

Perdon?.- cuestiono la chica.

Que me llamo Tori, Victoria, llamame con cualquiera, aunqie me gusta mas Tori.- dijo la media latina.

Hola Tori, mi nombre es Raquel lawless, mucho gusto por cierto... y ahmm... no se si pudideras ser un poco mas discreta con tus miradas?- dijo Raquel con una mirada coqueta, ocasionando que la media latina se sonrojara por ser descubierta.

Disculpa... te molesto?.- cuestiono Tori.

Nop... me alago, pero dejaras preguntas para tus amigos.- se justifico Raquel.

Oye... te gustaria algo de sushi?, cuestiono la media latina.

Ya pedi el mio... pero gracias.- dijo Raquel disculpandose.

Bueno... si quieres puedes comerlo con nostros en nuestra mesa.- volvio a decir la media latina.

Tu no entiendes indirectas verdad.?- dijo Raquel

continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Hello gente, aqui el 3er capitulo, acabo de romper record! 3 capitulo antes de que acabe el mes! Siiii!

jejejeje como sea, respuesta a los reviews

EXTREMEBRONY:Claro que tendra yuri (pensando en lo onvio que seria chicaxchica )

ANDREA CH: Hola! gracias por leer, y bueno, sobre la actualizacion... fueron tres caps antes de que acabara el mes... creo que rompi record jejejeje (record personal) me gustaria integrarte al fic... no se si quieras (al rato no me vallan a decir que no querian y tsss :( ) por cierto... eso de sentirse como el monstruo come-galletas... jejeje... me emcantl, mori jajaja a mi me pasa igual... diario reviso si actualizaron, y si si... leo y dejo review...bueno... pas me avisas en el grupo vale?

J A FREDO: Brother, aca el Crush, y tomare en cuenta lo que me comentaste, aunque sea por un par de capitulos, ya sabes, para hacer esto con mas sabor XD, nos estamos leyendo en ambas partes, y dije que agregaria a varios,( solo si ellos quieren) por cieeto... dile a miza que pase a dejar review, y dale unos dulces de mi parte XD nos leemos brother ;)

MAAFERSEYER: Hooliiiss! que bien tenerte por aca!... no vallas a decir nada sobre tu papel ;)

LIZ WEST VEGA: A mi no me engañas... hasta soñaste con la media latina despues de leerte no? jejeje, espero y te guste lo que seguira, nos estamos leyendo :)

DRDOOM2006: Hola!... bueno, maestro por que se me hizo asi como que lo mas cercano a la radiodifusion (lo se, nada que ver pero bueno, no podia quitar a Sikowits) y aca vamos a amdar ppr otro rato con este fic :)

Ok, ya no los entretengo mas

Ya saben, review al final, para saber si les gusto o no vale? Perooo! Antes de pasar al fic, el capitulo es muy corto, pero es muy importante para el siguiente capitulo, que espero y les guste mas que los primeros, pues empezara la "Psicosis" por decirlo asi

NI VICTORIOUS NI SUS PERSONAJES SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, DE SER ASI, ESTARIA EN... No se, el chiste es que no seria pobre jajajaja XD

Disfruten...

Capirulo 3

Si entiendo indirectas... que no les haga caso es otra cosa.- dijo Tori mirando fijamente a los ojos a Raquel.

Asi cambia la cosa chica...pero aun asi... no me convences, y dime... aparte... como quieres que llegue?... "hola gente que en mi vida habia visto antes, su amiga acaba de coquetearme con el pretexto de que se retocaria el maquillaje, y termino invitandome a comer mis rollos de atun picante con ustedes... espero no les moleste"- dijo Raquel dejando a Tori con el ceño fruncido.

Bueno... si quieres te puedo presentar, pero presentate primero conmigo... no?.- cuestiono de nuevo la media latina.

Ok... antes de... dime por que tanto interes conmigo, en mi vida te habia visto, y estoy segura que tu a mi tampoco.- pidio Raquel antes de presentarse formalmente con Tori.

Bueno, no creas que siempre eh sido asi... pero me llamaste mucho la atencion, y es la primera vez que quiero poner en practica lo que me enseño un amigo sobre encuentros casuales... y aqui estamos... casualmente.- dijo la media latina en tono de nerviosismo.

Raquel alzo ambas cejas y solto una pequeña carcajada.- Haber chica... dejame ver si entendi... un amigo te enseño a llevar acabo encuentros casuales... pero por lo visto jamas... JAMAS te dijo en que terminan estos encuentros verdad?- dijo Raquel entre risas.

A que te refieres con lo de terminan los encuentros casuales?.- pregunto Tori.

Los encuentros casuales es tener SEXO sin com-pro-mi-sos...practicamente sexo por diversion... a eso querias llegar conmigo?.- dijo Raquel fingiendose ofendida.

Esta...yo...este... hay Dios mio!... lo..lo...lo siento.- dijo la media latina agachando su cabeza y retirandose del baño, Raquel la alcanzo y la tomo del hombro

Tranquila... relajate... no pasa nada, me gustaron tus movimientos... muy ingeniosos, pero muy poco discretos, pero bueno, al ya saber tus intenciones, ver que eres muuuyyy... inocente, y sobre todo... que no sabias en que terminaban estos encuentros casuales... quisiera conocerte mas a fondo, y saber mas sobre ti Victoria.- le dijo Raquel dejando atonita a la media latina.

De...de... deveras?- dijo sorprendida la piel morena.

Sip... tu eres la que empezaste esto chica... asi que minimo espero una cita, no hoy, tal vez el sabado en la tarde o noche, que dices?- dijo Raquel acortando la distancia entre ambas chicas.

Per...perfecto... me gusta la idea.- concordo la media latina.

Ok... salgamos, no quisiera que tus amigos piensen que estoy abusando de tu inocencia.- bromeo Raquel.

Espera Raquel... tu fuiesta la que empezo a mirarme desde que llegaste... practicamente tu me empezaste a coquetear.- dijo Tori haciendo un puchero y cruzando sus brazos.

No importa quien haya iniciado esto niña bonita... aqui en realidad importa quien termina.- dijo Raquel alzando ambas cejas en señal de insinuacion.

Tori solo se sonrrojo ante esta insinuacion, tomo su mano y jalo a Raquel fuera del baño, dirijiendola a la mesa donde se encontraban sus demas amigos.

Valla... al parecer Vega siempre se encuentra a alguien en el baño.- dijo con simpleza Jade al ver que se acercaba Tpri con Raquel a su lado.

Chicos!... les quiero presentar a Raquel... la en...- fue interrumpida por Jade.

La encontraste en el baño, lo sabemos, te paraste al ver que ella entraba al baño.- dijo friamente Jade.

Ella es Jade... la mas "amable del grupo".- dijo Tori sacando unas risas de todos a su alrededor por el sarcasmo que acababa de decir.

El es Beck, Andre, Robbie, Maafer, Edgardo, Rafa,Cat,Alberto y Alfredo.- anuncio y apunto a cada uno.

Hola a todos!.- saludo Raquel a todos en la mesa.

Y vas a H.A?.- cuestiono Andre a la nueva chica.

Nop... pero tengo a una prima alli... no creo que la conoscan, se llama Melissa, pero le gusta que le digan Miza.- dijo Raquel a los chicos.

Encerio!?.- cuestiono Edgardo sorprendido.

Sep... por que?- dijo Raquel alzando su ceja izquierda.

Va en mi salon... es... un poco... peculiar... muy vivaz y llena de... alegria...por decirlo asi.- dijo Edgardo rebuscando las palabras para describir a Miza.

Valla Cat... parece mas tu prima no crees?.- dijo Andre riendo al ultimo.

No la conozco.. no creo.- dijo inocentemente Cat.

Peculiar eh?.- dijo Raquel cruzando sus brazos.

Sip... veras, en clases, ella se pone su mochila en las piernas, y hay tiene una bolsa exclusiva llena de dulces, y anda comiendo tooodaa la clase.- dijo Edgardo.

Si edgar... tu comentario todo fuera de lugar... y donde estudias Raquel?- cuestiono Maafer al ver a todo el grupo mirar extrañados a su primo.

Estudio en linea, nunca me gusto la idea de estar mas de 5 horas encerrada como reclusa.-rio- pero eso no quiere decir que no me guste socializar.- dio y volteo a mirar seductoramente a la media latina.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La tarde paso miy deprisa para el gusto de todos los de la mesa, comentaban y reian de sus comentarios o platicas de accidentes pasados, para los chicos nuevos, incluyendo Raquel, fue muy divertido conocerse mas a fondo, ya que encontraron que tenian mas de una cosa en comun con cada chico del crew de H.A. Ya habian pagado entre Alfreso, Alberto y Rafael, como anteriormente quedaron, ahora se encontraban en el estacionamiento despidiendose de todos.

Ok pequeña, mañana nos vemos, y ya quedamos eh!.- dijo Alberto despidiendose de Cat por ultimo.

Valla, al parecer hay algo alli eh!.- dijo Alfredo.

Que te puedo decir brother... me gusto la rojita.- solto Aberto.

Y por que no sales con ella?- cuestiono Alfredo.

Dime primero quien te gusto... y te digo el por que no?. propuso Alberto.

Simple... Jade.- dijo Alfredo encojiendose de hombros.

Wooo... encerio!?.- dijo Rafael

Y a ti Rafa?.- cuestiono Alfredo.

Hasta ahora...nadie... despues... quien sabe... quien sabe.- dijo Rafael.

Y tu Alberto... por que no sales con la rojita?.- cuestiono Alfredo.

Pues mira... llamenme paranoico... pero sigo sintiendo que lo de mi moto fue por haber llevado a su casa a Cat... digo, nadie nos conoce por aqui, excepto ellos, y bueno, si recuerdo bien... los unicos que no ponian atencion total a nosotros fueron Jade... Maafer...Robbie y Beck... y Tori, pero ella estaba entretenida con esa chica... Raquel.-dijo Alberto.

Ya olvidalo hermano... solo fue la moto, preocupate cuando te pase a ti.- dijo Alfredo tratando de relajar a Alberto.

Eso bro... es lo que me tiene preocupado... si mis suposiciones son acertadas... imaginare si llego a salir con la pelirroja... me andan matando!.- dijo empezandose a exhaltar Alberto.

Relajate... de seguro fue un borracho o un drogadicto que pasama por alli... no pasa nada.- dijo Alfredo calmando a Alberto.

Cierto viejo... ademas, ya paso, olvidalo!.- dijo Rafa.

Oye!... y si te ayudo a que le gustes a la gotica?.- dijo Alberto olvidando el tema anterior

Si?... y como Alberto?.- dijo Alfredo incredulo

Simple brother... una Alberto

Yo escribo guiones Alberto... no tengo idea de como va una cancion... ademas de que no creo saber cantar...y por que no lo haces con Cat mejor?, escribele a ella la cancion que quieres hacer.- dijo Alfredo con simpleza.

Lo haria, pero la que le cantare a Cat, aparte de que ya esta escrita, se adecua mas a ella, y la que tengo en mente para la gotica... nada que ver con Cat, solo falta plasmarle un poco de tu sentir hacia ella... y ya esta, a si... y falta la tonada, melodia o musica... como quieras decirle.- dijo Alberto.

Ok... y como que quieres escribir?.- dijo Alfredo resignandose a la insistencia del mas alto, y mostrando mas interes en lo que proponia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tanto Alfredo, Alberto y Rafael fueron al departamento de Alberto a trabajar en la proposicion de la cancion.

Y dime, como va la cancion que le escribiste a Cat?.- pregunto Rafael.

Bueno, la empece a escribir en el momento que regrese de dejarla en su casa, esa chica se me hace tan inocente... asi muy... pero muy tierna.- dijo Alberto dibujando una boba sonrisa en su rostro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Y tu que te traes primita?.- preguntaba Edgardo a Maafer en su departamento.

A que te refieres pulga?.- contesto Maafer algo ofendida.

Uno, nunca me a gustado que me digas pulga, y dos, absorves mucho a la rojilla esa... parece que te gusta... te gusta?.- volvio a cuestionar edgardo.

Callate!... y no... no me gusta... solo que no me agrada que ese tal Alberto la corteje... siento que... jugaria con sus sentimientos...y ella es tan... tan... inocente.- Maafer fue interrumpida por su primo.

Eso significa que te gusta... y se llaman celos prima... y no se ocultan... pero no creo que juege en tu partido, se ve que te quiere solo como amiga.- le desanimo las palabras de Edgardo a Maafer, la chica solo lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

1. No pedi tu opinion, 2. no me interesa si esta o no en la cancha, 3. si llegas a decir algo sobre esto... te pasaran cosas desagradables, y sabes a que me refiero.- amenazo Maafer a Edgardo, el chico solo rio nerviosamente y se retiro a su habitacion

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una nueva mañana iniciaba en H.A. varios alumnos entraban, algunis estaban en sus casilleros sacando o metiendo libros, otros platicaban entre sus grupos sociales. Alfredo se encontraba hablamdo con Alberto y Rafael sibre la cancion de ayer.

Y si le dices a Andre que le ponga la melodia?- siguirio Rafa.

Me agrada esa idea Alberto, ademas el es, por lo que eh visto, un musico nato.- continuo Alfredo dandole lugar a la sugeriencia de Rafael.

Hablare con el en la hora del almuerzo, pero no se, creen que quiera ayudarme?.- cuestiono Alberto a sus compañeros.

Lo mas seguro es que si.- dijo con simpleza Rafael.

Vamos afuera, quuero un cafe.- dijo Alberto.

Ok, pero tu los pagas, quiero un capuccino helado.- dijo Rafael llendo asia la puerta principal.

Si... como sea... whooo... miren nada mas.- dijo Alberto sorprendido al ver llegar a Tori en un auto con Raquel y Miza, la prima de Raquel.

No inventen... y apenas se conocieron ayer... ella si que no perdio el tiempo escribiendo tonterias.- dijo Rafael dejando a los dos mas altos con cara de enfado y ofensa.

Mejor callate Rafa... no entenderias, y me sorprende, pues ru eres tambie. practicamente musico... aunque todo sea creacion de una computadora... pero practicamente es lo mismo.- dijo Alfredo ponie do una mano en el cuello de Rafa y presionando un poco.

Valla... Tori... al parecer te divertiste ayer no?.- dijo Alberto al estar cerca de la media latina, ella solo volteo a ver a direccion donde estaba Raquel, esta movia su mano en seña de despedida.- no gustas un cafe por cierto?.- ofrecio Alberto.

Mmmm... mejor chocolate, no soy muy adicta al cafe... y sip... me diverti mucho.- dijo la media latina.

Que bien... oye, acompañame por tu chocolate y unos cafes, necesito preguntarte algo.- le dijo Alberto a la media latina.

Claro, vamos.- concordo Tori dejando a los dos chicos en donde estaban.

Mira!... hay viene la gotica... por que no te arriesgas como esta Tori y de una buena vez lo intentas?.- reto Rafa a Alfredo.

No se viejo... al carajo!... vamos.- dijo para si mismo Alfredo acercandose a Jade.

Ho...hola Jade... buenos dias.- saludo una vez estando cerca de la gotica.

Hola.- dijo Jade dibujando una sonrisa coqueta.

Esta... me preguntaba si gustabas un ca...- fue interrumpido por la gotica.

Negro con dos de azucar.- dijo adivinando a donde llegaria Alfredo.

Ok... tambien me preguntaba si... un dia de estos... quisieras ir a...- de nuevo fue interrumpido por la gotica.

Mira, te facilitare ñas cosas para que no pierdas tu tiempo, y ni te rompas la cabeza, me gusta el cafe, negro con 2 de azucar, me gusta ir al cine, pero solo a ver peliculas de terror, ir al karaoke con todos los demas, no acostumbro a salir a restaurantes caros o finos, soy mas de bares de rock, me gusta jugar al poker con los demas chicos, las salidas al nozu despues de clases, y si quieres salir conmigo, dejate de ina buena vez de rodeos y escupelo, detesto que le den tantas vueltas al asunto.- dijo un poco agitada la gotica.

Alfredo solo la miraba atento y una media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro fuel lo unico que salio.

continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Hola gente inteligente y hermosa que lee este fic XD... Les traigo el siguiente capitulo... Espero y lo disfruten... La siguiente actualización sera "Carta a Cat"! Para los que la leen.

sin mas que agregar, aparte de una sincera disculpa por la tardanza, lean y disfruten... Dejen Review!

Byeeee!

Victorious no me pertenece, al igual que sus persinajes, estos son de Dan y Nickelodeon.

capitulo 4

Oye Tori... me preguntaba, crees que Andre quisiera ayudarme con una cancion que estoy escribiendo?.- Le cuestiono Alberto a Tori dandole su chocolate.

Ahmm... es para Cat cierto?.-cuestiono la media latina.

Es mas bien para... espera... como sabes que es para Cat?.- pregunto el chico.

Es mas que obvio que te gusta... siempre la estas mirando, ayer en el sushi no le quitabas la vista de encima, y me hablo ayer diciendome que la invitaste a salir, solo que la invitaste por mensajes de texto mientras estabamos comiendo.- le respondio la media latina.

Ok... como sea... la cancion es de Alfredo para Jade... aparte de la mia para Cat.- le dijo el muchacho algo sonrrojado por la declaracion.

Enserio?... Alfredo le escribio una cancion a Jade?... no...no valora su vida?.- dijo bromeando la media latina.

Bueno, en realidad yo la escribire, el me dira lo que siente o le guste de ella, y en base a eso, escribire la cancion.- le dijo Alberto a Tori.

Ok...pues dile, despues de la clase del maestro Fernando, nos toca ahora, Sikowitz no vendra, su clase es la siguiente, asi que tendremos 3 horas libres, habla con el.- le dijo la medio latina.

Pero dile tu, no puedo llegar y decirle asi como asi, no lo conozco bien.- se excuso Alberto.

Le caen bien, pero esta bien, yo le digo.- ofrecio la media latina.

Mira!.-le dijo Alberto a la media latina dandole un leve codazo.- se ve que Alfredo quiere hacer meritos.- le volvio a decir señalando con la mirada la escena.

Se encontraba Alfredo hablando con Jade, la gotica tomo curso hacia el lugar donde vendian cafe, Alfredo la siguio.

Al llegar al carro donde vendian dicha bebida, Alfredo se adelanto a hacer el pedido.

Negro con 2 de azucar por favor.- dijo Alfredo

Toma.- le dio la bebida a la gotica, esta solo sonrio y recibio el cafe.

Vega.- saludo despues de alcanzar a Tori y Alberto, y dio un sorbo a la bebida

Jade.- dijo la media latina tomando de su vaso de chocolate.

Ten bro.- le dio Alberto el cafe que antes pidio a Alfredo.

Lo siento bro... compre otro, pero gracias.- dijo Alfredo algo apenado.

Ok, se lo dare a Cat... solo esper...- fue interrumpido por un grito de Jade, provocando que el mas alto tirara el vaso a causa del susto.

NO!...-

Tranquila Jade... por que no?.- dijo Alberto mirando al suelo, observando el vaso con el liquido derramado por el suelo.

Si Cat toma cafe, veras a una niña tan acelerada como una ardilla... hiperactiva, nerviosa, ansiosa... has de cuenta una niña de 5 años... no pienso volver a vivirlo.- se justifico la gotica.

Ok... entendido... pero no era necesaria la agresion verbal.- se defendio Alberto.

No me importa.- dijo la gotica con desinteres.

Bueno Alberto, vamos a clase del profesor Fernando, hay que ver quien se va a que grupo, ayer ya ni lo discutimos bien.- le dijo la medio latina a Alberto.

Ambos chicos partieron, dejando a Alfredo solo con la gotica, Tori le hizo una seña a Rafa para que los siguiera, en los pasillos se encontraron con Beck y Andre, hay se detuvieron un momento a hablar sobre quien pasaria a otro grupo en clase de escenotecnia.

Yo digo que hagamos unos papeles con solo 2 que digan "sale", los que los saquen, son los que se van, Sinjin ya esta en ese equipo con los otros raros.- dijo Andre

En ese momento se dirijian Robbie con Rex a lo demas chicos.

Buenas Rob.- dijeron al unisino, el joven del afro solo saludo con un ademan con su cabeza y un simple "que hay".

Ayer platicaba con Sinjin por the slap, me dijo que solo habria 2 equipos en todo el grupo, segun para que evaluara el profesor fernando mas rapido y siguiera despues su clase mas rapido, asi que hice cuentas... solo saldran 2 de nosotros... los demas nos quedaremos con los nuevos.- dijo Robbie.

Vega, tu has los papeles, solo pon 2 con "sale" y los que los saquen seran los que se larguen.- dijo Jade seria, espantando a Tori por la repentina aparicion, despues tomo un sorbo de su cafe.

Ok... aqui estan.- respondio Tori arrancando una hoja de su cuaderno y rompiendola en pequeños trozos para hacer dicho papelitos.- por Dios Jade... casi me da un infarto!.- reclamo la media latina.

Los 6 chicos tomaron sus respectivos papeles, la primera en tomar el suyo fue Jade, esta solo dijo un -nada.- y arrojo al suelo el trozo de papel.

Un suspiro involuntario salio de Alfredo, todos menos Alberto, Rafa y Tori lo vieron extrañados, provocando un leve sonrojo en Jade y Alfredo, Beck solo miro serio a Jade. El canadiense fue el siguiente, al sacar su papel bufo molesto y trono la boca, lo dejo caer al suelo, Tori lo miro extrañado, evito preguntar lo obvio y levanto el papel. "SALE" decia dicho papel. La siguiente fue la pelirroja, Jade y Tori miraron a Alberto, ambas chicas sabian de la cita, y a donde queria llegar el chico, este inconsientemente se mordia las uñas, la pelirroja al sacar su papel lo observo sin abrirlo.

Esto parece una pelicula de suspenso, no creen?.- dijo entre risas la pelirroja.

Cat!... lee tu maldito papel de una buena vez!.- ordeno Jade.

Mandona.- dijo por lo bajo Cat.

Que!.-grito la gotica.

Nada!... esta en blanco.- dijo con temor la pelirroja.

Voy yo.- se adelanto la media latina.

Tori tomo un papel y lo abrio con una mano, le dio vuelta para ver que nada estaba escrito, suspiro en señal de relajacion y miro a Andre y Robbie.

Solo quedan 2 chicos, uno se va y otro se queda.- dijo la media latina.

El siguiente en sacar un trozo de papel fue Andre, lo tomo y leyo.

Eh! Viejo!...me quedo con las señoritas!.- dijo alegre.

Robbie... esta por demas sacar tu papel no crees?.- dijo Tori. El titiritero solo bufo molesto.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Ok jovenes... diganme, quienes se van al otro equipo... o los escojere.- dijo el profesor Fernando dando comienzo a su clase.

Yo y mi compañero Robbie profesor.- dijo sin ningun tipo de emocion Beck.

Ok... solo 2, ok, ahora les asignare un proyecto a Cada equipo, cada proyecto debe ser distinto de acuerdo?.- cuestiono Fernando.

De que se tratara profesor?.- cuestiono Robbie aun serio.

Sera sencillo, el suyo, de su equipo, sera una pequeña obra, la que sea, sin embargo, en el escenario, utilizaran una ambientacion de un amanecer, de acuerdo?.- cuestiono el prefesor Fernando.

Y el de nosotros profesor?.- cuestiono Rafa.

El suyo sera de un anochecer. sera simple para ambos, pero deben ocupar la mayoria de las tecnicas que sepan sobre la materia, y no quiero trabajos mediocres que solo lleven pasto y una luz amarilla, quiero trabajos serios, de calidad, con este trabajo vere sus habilidades escenotecnicas, de acuerdo?.- dijo Fernando. Todos asintieron.- es para el siguiente mes, pero quiero que desde ahora se pongan de acuerdo, hoy me diran al termino de la clase sobre de que se tratara sus respectivos temas, no es obligatorio, pero vere qie tan rapidos son,los dejo chicos, vuelvo en un momento.- dijo el profesor, y salio del salon, dejando a los alumnos algo confundidos por sus peticiones.

Y sobre que sera el tema?.-cuestiono Cat entusiasmada.

Ahmm... por que no lo hacemos de una pareja... que un chico le declare su amor a una chica en medio de la noche, que les parece ah..?.- ofrecio la media latina.

Parece una buena idea Tori... pero igual esta muy gastada.- dijo Alfredo.- puede mejorar.- termino.

Sep... por que no hacemos una historia entrelazada?.- cuestiono la gotica dejando a todos con duda.

A que te refieres con entrelazada Jade?.- cuestino Rafa.

Que sea una historia de amor, una chica y un chico, pero, la chica tiene un hermano mayor... y este hermano que sea un asesino, y que su proxima victima sea el otro chico que le declarara su amor a esta chica, y lo asesina en frente de ella despues de declararle lo que siente, que piensan?.- cuestiono Jade.

Alberto, Rafa y Alfredo pusieron cara de maravillados, les parecia una idea tan perfecta que se quedaron sin habla.

Solo a ti se te ocurriria una idea tan perturbadora, no chicos?.- dijo Tori con tono de finjido temor.

Es...es...es perfecta Jade!.- exclamo Alfredo, seguido por las aprobaciones de Rafa y Alberto.

Pero puede mejorar no crees Rafa?.- dijo Alfredo, Jade solo miro confundida al chico.

Como que puede mejorar Alfredo? a que te refieres?.- cuestiono la gotica

Que en lugar de ser el hermano de la chica, el asesino sea otra persona que este enamorado de esta chica, y que asesine a la otra persona por el simple hecho de que la chica elige al otro tipo en lugar de al que sera el asesino.- dijo Alfredo provocando una cara de sorpresa a la gotica.

Crimen pasional eh?... lo amo.- dijo Jade captando la idea de Alfredo.

Como pueden escoger una obra de asesinatos!?.- dijo Tori sorprendida.

Veras Vega... el romance sin drama... es aburrido, el drama es lo que le da sabor a toda obra, hasta a la vida misma, y si no vas a aportar nada, mejor callate y acepta lo que estamos escojiendo, de acuerdo?.- dijo la gotica mirando a Cat y a Andre, quienes no decian nada.

Ok... me callo, pero por favor, si van a escoger eso, que no tenga tanta sangre por favor!.- dijo la media latina algo asustada, pues sabia de antemano que la obra en la que debatian tendria asesinatos y sangre, mucha sangre.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

De acuerdo, ya esta!, y antes de que llegara el profesor!.- dijo Cat alegre, ya tenian tema y nombre de la pequeña obra que montaria su equipo, hasta algunos personajes ya estaban.

Apoco ya tienen todo listo?.- cuestiono Beck, acercandose.

Sep... ustedes ya tienen algo?.- cuestiono burlona la gotica.

No, Robbie solo se esta quejando de estar en ese equipo, Sinjin ya se estreso de como se queja Robbie, y los demas alumnos no son de mucha ayuda que digamos.- respondio el canadiense dando un suspiro de resignacion y cansancio.

Que pena por ti viejo, pero asi es esto.- dijo Andre sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El profesor Fernando ya estaba en su salon despidiendo a los alumnos, el equipo de Jade y los demas le habian entregado un resumen de la pequeña obra que interpretarian, la hoja venia con algunos nombres de personas que saldrian en la obra.

Y por que no le dieron una sinopsis al profesor Beck?.- cuestiono Andre una vez fuera del salon.

Por lo que te dije en su clase viejo, Robbie andaba de quejumbroso y eso.- respondio el canadiense.

Que malo... pero bueno... ya saben que su tema de entorno es el amanecer no?... en base a eso piensen una idea.-dijo Rafa, el canadiense solo asintio. Todos llegaron al salon de Sikowitz.

Oye Andre... necesito hablar contigo.- interrumpio la media latina.

Dime chica... que paso.- respondio el moreno estando lejos del grupo donde estaba conversando.

En ese momento, la media latina le dio una señal con la mirada a Alberto, este se dirijio al lugar donde se encontraba Tori y Andre.

Alberto me pidio que te dijera que si le puedes ayudar a escribir una cancion.- le dijo la media latina.

Para Cat cierto?.- dijo el moreno.

Que!?... como... esque!... hay Dios!... nop... bueno si... pero en realidad, quiero que me ayudes con la de Alfredo para Jade.- le respondio Alberto.

Que!?... en verdad?... que Alfredo quiere morir!?.- dijo en tono burlon y a su vez sorprendido Andre.

Por que dicen todos eso?... no creo que sea tan malefica como dicen.- dijo Alberto recordando lo que le dijo la media latina unas horas atras.

Bueno... como sea... claro que te ayudo hermano... dime cuando y estare por alla.- dijo el moreno.

Bueno... se supone que hoy quedaremos en ver donde ensayaremos para la obra, pero pues que te parece hoy Andre... ahm... no se si te parece aqui, en la escuela, en la tarde... para pedir el salon de musica.- dijo Alberto.

Claro!... pero dile a Alfredo que venga, asi nos dice algunas cosas sobre Jade y escribiremos, que te parece.- le sugirio el moreno.

Perfecto, ya lo habia pensado, y asi lo hare..- dijo Alberto entusiasmado por la aceptacion del moreno.

Y dime Albert... para cuamdo la cita con Cat?.- le cuestiono Andre.

Este... por que tanto interes en la cita?... digo... no me lo tomes a mal... pero nadie le a preguntado a Alfredo por Jade.- dijo Alberto nervioso por el repentino cuestionamiento.

Mira... Cat es como la hermanita de todos... yo en lo personal... me agrada, jamas intentaria algo con ella, la considero como una hermana como te dije antes, y pues no me gustaria que jugaras con ella, ya que asi tendriamos problemas... no es amenaza, pero mejor decirtelo ahorita a que no te lo diga y lo vieras no crees?.- le dijo el moreno serio.

Mas que de acuerdo Andre... y creeme que mis intenciones no son jugar con ella... ya veras lo que tengo escrito, y tu juzgaras si es solo un juego o algo mas.- le respondio Alberto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Y como vas con la letra de Alfedro?.- cuestiono Rafa a Alberto en su departamento.

Dejalo escribir!... que no vez que anda en suma concentracion.-le respondio Alfredo a Rafa.

Estaria mas concentrado si ambos guardaran silencio!.- exclamo el chico con desesperacion por la pelea verbal de sus compañeros.

Y a que hora te quedaste de ver con Andre bro?.- cuestiono Alfredo.

A las 7:00 de la noche, en la escuela, el salon esta reservado, hay trabajaremos de una vez en las 2 canciones, pero... dime, que tal tu cancion?.- cuestiono Alberto mostrandole la letra escrita a Alfredo.

Haber, dejame ver.- dijo Alfredo tomando la hoja y comenzo a leer.

Esta letra es tan... Dios como decirlo... excelente bro!... dice justamente lo que pienso sobre la gotica!.- exclamo Alfredo cuando termino de leer la letra.

Bueno bro... ahora vamonos.- le pidio Alberto.

Que?... como... quieres que te deje en la escuela o como?.- le cuestiono Alfredo.

Nop... tu iras conmigo para componer la letra, fue la condicion de Andre, asi que vamos.- le dijo Alberto, Alfredo solo asintio con pesadez. y luego, junto con Rafa partieron a la escuela.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estas letras son muy emotivas viejo, hay que trabajar mucho en la musica para que queden perfectas, pienso que les iria bien unos acordes en guitarra electrica, lento, pero con algunas explosiones en ciertas partes... mas o menos asi.- dijo Andre en el salon de musica empezando a tocar una guitarra.

Y que tal?.- cuestiono el moreno una vez terminada la tonodad.

esta perfecta Andre!.- exclamo Alfredo.

Si, pero que tal si le colocamos algunas variantes, ya saben, algo mas movido.- dijo Rafa.

No le pondremos musica electronica viejo, es una cancion para decir lo que sientes a alguien especial, no una cancion para bailar en algun antro.- le dijo alfredo a Rafa.

Bueno me callo... pero onsisto que seria mejor si le pusieras algo mas movido.- insistio.

NO!.- dijeron los tres chicos al unisono.

Y para cuando la presentan?... y quien y quien las van a cantar?.- cuestiono Andre.

Alberto las cantara.- dijo Alfredo.

Nononono... esta cancion Alf la debes de cantar tu!... es de ti para Jade, si la canta alguien mas, es como si dejaras que alguien mas se quedara con ella... esto lo debes de cantar tu, tu y solamente tu.- le dijo Andre al chico.

Esque yo no estoy seguro si sepa cantar... que tal si desafino, o si no le gusta como canto!... -decia Alfredo pero Andre lo interrumpio.

Alfredo... si jamas lo intentas nunca sabras si le gusta como cantas... debes de intentarlo, ademas como te dije antes, es de ti, tu sentir hacia ella, jamas le habian escrito algo, nisiquiera Beck, nadie la invita a salir, aterra a todo el mundo, pero tu llevas las de ganar, no te intimida como a los demas, le escribiste tu sentir, y con ayuda le compusiste una cancion, si se la cantas amigo... ten por seguro que le encantara... creeme.- le expuso Andre, Alfredo no sabia que decir, lo que el moreno le dijo lo dejo sin palabras, fue como si le dijeran lo que necesitaba oir para tomar valor y cantarle a Jade lo que le queria decir.

De acuerdo... le cantare... pero ustedes lo haran conmigo... no quiero hacerlo solo... vale?.- propuso Alfredo, los demas solo asintieron con una sonrisa.

Y Tori Andre?... por que no vino?.- cuestiono Rafa.

Me dijo que si iba a venir, pero a ultima hora le llego un mensaje de Raquel, creo que alli habra otra relacion, me conto que en su cira de ayer fueron al cine, comieron en no se donde, y que al fina Raquel le dio un beso muy cerca de los labios... es seguro que hoy le diga que empiecen a salir como pareja.- dijo Andre, los otros 3 chicos se quedaron helados al oir lo que decia el moreno.

Que bien por Tori, no creen?.- dijo Alberto.

No lo se... no conozco a Raquel, aunque platicamos todo el tiempo el dia del sushi, es muy pronto para que salgan no creen?.- les respondio Andre.

No creo, en mi caso, tampoco conozco muy bien a Cat, pero se que quiero ser mas que un amigo o un conocido, me gusta la chica en verdad, por eso hago todo esto, a lo mejor, y si Raquel llegace a decirle que quiere algo formal, seria distinto a esto, no se lo dira cantando y mucho menos, pero de otra forma si, y practicamente sera lo mismo.- dijo Alberto entendiendo la situacion en la que estaba la media latina.

Por cierto... lo que escribiste para Cat... es muy lindo Alberto... es a su medida, te felicito en verdad.- le dijo Andre, Alberto solo asintio agradecido por lo dicho por el moreno.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Y en que tanto piensas primita?.- le cuestiono Edgardo a Maafer en el departamento donde se encontraban viviendo.

En la obra Edgar... estoy en el mismo grupo que Cat y Tori... pero para mi maldita suerte hay tambien esta ese tal Alberto... y tu... que tal tu dia?.- le cuestiono.

Pues normal... hoy el profesor de canro pidio que hicieramos duetos, y me toco con esta chica... Melissa o Miza, como le gustan que le digan, ensayamos por unos minutos y no paraba de hablar de la cita de su prima con Tori que tuvieron ayer,.- le platicaba el chico a Maafer.

Espera... ES CIERTO!.- exclamo alzando la voz.- Melissa es prima de Raquel!... Tori es la mejor amiga de Cat, no dijo nada acerca de Cat?.- le cuestiono.

Ahmm... no se, no lo recuerdo... ademas, por que hablaria de la rojita rara si se supone que era cita entre Raquel y Tori.- le dijo Edgardo a Maafer.

Simple tonto, en toda cita siempre hablaras de las demas personas para tener un tema de conversacion... no dijo nada entonces?.- cuestiono de nuevo.

Que no!.- dijo ya desesperado Edgardo.

Bueno primito... te pedire un favor.- le dijo la chica.

Y como por que haria yo ese favor?.- le cuestiono el chico.

Por que si no lo haces, pasaran 2 cosas en tu futuro, 1 ya no iras a H.A, ya que mi padre es el que esta pagando lo de ambos, y le puedo decir que ya no quieres asistir y quieres regresar de nuevo a casa. 2 aun guardo la fotografia de halloween en donde tu mama te vistio de calabaza y estabas llorando por que querias que te vistiera de goku, asi qie que dices primito?... me podrias hacer un favor?.- cuestiono burlona Maafer.

Y de que se trata Maafer?.- dijo resignado y nervioso el chico.

Te haras amigo de esa Miza, si es que te Tori se hara novia de la tal Raquel, Miza estara con ellas en algun momento, asi ella, al escuchar la insistensia que tienes en saber sobre Cat, inconcientemente le preguntara a Tori, y ella, al ser su mejor amiga, sabra que pasa con ese tal Aberto, de acuerdo primito?.- le explico Maafer al chico, este solo se quedo mirandola con cara de duda.

Estas muy segura de que eso pasar mo crees?... que tal si algo te sale mal y descubren tu pequeña obsecion con Cat?... terminaran sabiendo que tu le quemates la moto a Alberto no crees?.- le dijo Edgardo a Maafer.

Eso nadie lo debe de saber, y nop... no sabran nada, tu dijiste que Miza practicamente esta algo loca, muy distraida por lo que me has dicho, asi que no, no se enteraran, a menos que tu digas algo.- le dijo la chica a Edgardo.

Esta bien, pero si algo sale mal... a mi no me metas... no quiero pasar por lo mismo que pase en casa.- le pidio el adolecente.

Esa ocasion... fue un simple cabo suelto, no se repetira.- dijo Maafer sonriendo psicoticamenten.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los jovenes Andre, Rafa, Alfredo y Alberto se encontraban saliendo de H.A. ya pasaba de la media noche, se estaban despidiendo para que cada uno fuera a sus respectivos hogares.

Entonces para pasado mañana checamos como quedaron las medolias Andre. y gracias de nuevo por esto viejo.- le decia Alberto al moreno en despedida.

Claro, no te preocupues, es un placer.- dijo Andre. respondiendo a la despedida.

Y por que hasta pasado mañana Alberto?.- le cuestiono Rafa al mas alto.

Por que mañana es mi cita con Cat, saliendo de la escuela la llevare a comer.- le respondio Alberto subiendo a el auto de Alfredo

Alfredo, Rafa y Alberto vivian en el mismo edificio, este se encontraba a unas cuantas cuadras de uno de los mejores centros comerciales de Hollywood, al bajar del auto, miraron a 2 chicas que caminaban tomadas de la mano.

Que... que no son esas Tori y... Raquel?... oh por Dios!... si son!.- dijo Rafa sorprendido por la escena que despues acontecio.

Ambas chicas se pararon cerca de un taxi que se encontraba estavionado cerca de la acera. Tori dio vuelta y tomo del rostro a Raquel, despues deposito un beso que empezo a alargarse.

Eh!... Tori!.- grito Rafa.

La media latina volteo a mirar quien le gritaba, al ver que era Rafa con lls demas chicos, se acerco segjida por Raquel.

Hola!... que hacen por aqui?.- cuestiono Tori.

Aqui vivimos.- dijo Alfredo cerrando la puerta del auto.

Encerio?... que bien.- dijo la media latina.- por Dios!... es muy tarde... mi papa me va a matar!.- exclamo mirando la hora en su telefono.

Nobte preocupes Tori... llamale y dile que te llevaran a tu casa.- dijo Alberto mirando de misma forma su telefono.

No creo chico.- dijo Raquel.- el auto que traigo es de mi padre, pero hoy no me lo dejo, venimos en taxi.- dijo Raquel.

No se preocupen, Yo la llevo.- se ofrecio Alfredo.

Yo no voy, ya tengo sueño, buenas noches, no vemos mañana en la escuela.- dijo Rafa despidiendose de los demas.

Pues vamos, yo si te acompaño bro.- dijo Alberto, Tori y Raquel agradecieron y subieron al auto.

El camino a casa de Tori fue silencioso, pero no incomodo. Al llegar a casa de Tori, la media latina se despidio y bajo del auto, Raquel dio su direccion y partieron a donde indico Raquel.

Bieno chicos, les agradezco el aventon, oye Alfredo, Tori me dijo que le escribiste ina cancion a Jade... suerte con eso, por lo qie me a contado sobre ella... es una chica dificil.- le dijo Raquel, Alfredo solo la miro y rio nervioso.

Ok Raquel, gracias por el dato, deberias ir cuando mi bro y yo cantemos en la escuela, dile a Tori que te diga cuando es, y alla veremos qie dice Jade sobre su cancion.- le respondio Alberto, y dicho esto, se despidieron y partieron a donde vivian.

Brother, no te pongas nervioso, ya veras que le gustara la cancion.- le dijo Alberto al llegar al edificio.

No lo se bro... una cancion que al principio dice "Y daria todo por tocarte" suena a alguien no se... desesperado?.- cuestiono Alfredo.

Depende en el tono en el que lo digas, se puede interpretar de muchas formas.- le contesto Alberto.

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

Hola gente!

Una sincera disculpa por la tardanza... Pero ya esta aqui el capitulo 5! Espero y lo disfruten!

Como siempre (para mi mala suerte)

VICTORIOUS Y SUS PERSONAJES NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD... De ser asi, no trabajaria en donde lo hago XD.

Agradecimientos a: Rafa, Andrea CH, Mizaki-sama, edgardo alabi, fer seyer, Liz West Vega, Mookieroo, y a mi bro! J A fredo!

DISFRUTEN!

Empezaba otra mañana como cualquier otra en H.A. Maafer y Edgardo fueron los primeros en llegar a la escuela.

Entonces recuerda Edgar, seras asi como que el mejor amigo de Miza.- le dijo la chica al adolecente.

Tu me provocas unos niveles de stress que ni yo se en que escala se podrian medir primita... pero esta bien... tu chantaje te ayudo.- dijo Edgar con cara de pocos amigos.

Callate!.- ordeno en un susurro Maafer- alli vienen estos tontos.- siguio señalando a Rafa, Alberto y Alfredo.- recuerda lo que te dije... y ahora largate!.- siguio diciendo en un susurro la chica.

Edgardo se retiro sin saludar a los tres chicos. al llegar a sus respectivos casilleros, los tres saludaron a Maafer, esta solo hizo un gesto con su cabeza en señal de saludo.

Entonces... a donde tienen planeado ir esta tarde bro?.- cuestiono Alfredo acercandose al casillero de Alberto.

Pues... a donde ella quiera ir bro, no se si quiera ir a un restaurant, o el cine, una obra de teatro... donde ella quiera.- afirmo el mas alto.

Ok... y para los ensayos de la obra albert?.- cuestiono Rafa una vez estando cerca.

No lo se, lo mas probable es que hoy nos pongamos de acuerdo de en donde y a que hora sera lo del ensayo, ayer ya ni quedamos bien.- dijo Alberto haciendo muecas de fatiga por el asunto de la obra.

Ok... valla... que no se supone que Beck llega en su propio auto?.- pregunto Rafa viendo al canadiense bajar del auto de Andre.

La verdad Rafa... ni me habia fijado... ni siquiera se si tiene un auto.- dijo Alfredo, Alberto asintio ante lo dicho.

Como creen!?... el tiene un mustang fast back del 68!... no es posible que no se den cuenta de un auto asi.- dijo sorprendido Rafa.

Si... tal vez tengas razon Rafa... pero la verdad es que algo asi... no es de mi... no, creo que hablo por Alfred tambien, no es de nuestro interes rn estos momentos, ya sabes, estamos mas al pendiente de otros detalles, que de andar viendo quien trae que auto a la escuela... no es la universidad al fin de cuentas.- dijo Alberto dejando a Rafa con expresion de no entender que queria decir.

Que hay "my friends"!.- llego saludando Andre animado a los tres chicos que estaban discutiendo en el pasillo de los casilleros.

Buenos dias.- salido Beck desanimado y con la cabeza agachada.

Buenos dias... que te ocurre Beck?.- saludo y cuestiono Rafa al canadiense.

Algo le ocurre a mi auto... el problema es que por mas que lo revise... no se que es, por mas que le eh buscado, no encuentro nada.- dijo el canadiense.

Oye Alfredo... queria decirte que si podiamos empezar los ensayos de tu cancion para despues de las 3?... voy a dejar a Beck a su casa y de hay vamos a un taller... no se si quieras ensayar a esa hora.- cuestiono Andre a Alfredo.

Claro bro!... sin problema.- respondio Alfredo.

No te preocupes Andre, deja le llamo a un tio para que venga a dejarme mi auto... yo llevo a Beck, quiero ver que tiene su auto, y si lo puedo arreglar.- ofrecio Rafa.

Tu tienes auto?.- le cuestiono Alberto.

Claro!... solo que a mis padres no les gusta que lo agarre tanto, segun por que siempre atraigo problemas, lo oueden creer?... yo... siempre traigo problemas!... segun ellos.- explico el joven.

Y que auto tienes segun tu Rafa?.- cuestiono Alberto.

Un mustang mach one... me lo regalo mi abuelo... deja le llamo a este tio para que de una vez venga a dejarlo.- dijo Rafa y se retiro con su celular en la mano empezando a buscar el numero.

Bueno Andre, gracias viejo, y disculpa pero tomare la oferta de Rafa.- se disculpo el canadiense.

Ok viejo, no te preocupes. Alfred.. creo que saliendo de clases si empezaremos esos ensayos.- dijo animado el moreno.

De acuerdo bro!... muchas gracias.- respondio Alfredo animado.

Oigan... y si vamos por un cafe?... aun tenemos tiempo no?.- Ofrecio Alberto tomando el resto de sus cosas para las clases de hoy.

Claro!.- dijeron los demas al unisono.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hola chicos, como estan?.-saludo Tori llegando a las mesas del cafe asfalto. Ya era hora del almuerzo y todos estaban sentados en las 2 mesas que ahora eran.

Hola Tori!... donde estabas?... no te vi en la clase de historia del teatro.- cuestino Cat.

Se me hace que acabas de llegar chica... estabas con Raquel?.- cuestiono Andre.

Nop... si llegue a la primera hora, aunque si un poco tarde, Trina se desperto tarde y nop, no estaba con Raquel.- explico la media latina.

Y por que no entraste a clases de historia?.- cuestiono Alberto.

Esa clase si me la salte, me distrajo Miza, la prima de Raquel preguntandome sobre Cat... cosas sobre que harias y asi.- dijo Tori.- y pues no eschamos la campana, asi que las 2 nos fuimos a la biblioteca para que no nos viera Dickers.- termino de explicar Tori tomando asiento en la mesa.

Maafer al escuchar lo que dijo Tori sobre Miza y sus preguntas; no pudo evitar ponerse algo nerviosa, no sabia que y como le habia formulado las preguntas a Miza su primo, tambien ansiaba saber que le respondia Tori.

Y que le dijiste a Miza Tori?.- pregunto de mamera desinteresada Maafer.

Pues que no sabia... cierto, haras algo hoy Cat?.- cuestiono la media latina.

Sipi... iremos Alberto y yo a... a donde quedamos?.- cuestiono Cat volteando a ver a Alberto. El ñ, ante el cuestionamiento natural de la pelirroja se torno sonrojado.

No... no lo se... te dije que tu... que tu eligieras.- respindio tartamudeando el joven.

Okis... pues entonces no se aun, yo creo que al cine... la verdad no lo se.- respondio Cat siguiendo comiendo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok chicos, nos vemos!... suerte con el ensayo!.- se despedia Alberto y Cat de Andre y Alfredo.

Vale bro, nos vemos!.- respondio Alfredo entrando de nuevo al edificio junto con Andre.

Bueno, nosotros tambien nos vamos... alla esta mi auto que te dije Alberto.- dijo Rafa dividando un vehiculo negro satinado con franjas de carreras rojo escarlata.

Valla... en verdad es tuyo?.- cuestiono Beck.

Sip... mi abuelo era fanatico de estos... tenia tambien un gran torino, un charger y un barracuda... esos se los dio a otros primos.- respondio Rafa animado buscando la llave de su auto.- Quieres que te lleve a algun lado Alberto?.- ofrecio Rafa.

Si puedes dejarme en el edificio... estaria genial.- contesto.

Claro bro, sube.- respondio encontrando la llave del auto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El camino a el edificio donde vivian los tres chicos fue tranquilo, Beck y Rafa hablaban de sus autos y las modificaciones que tenian estos, y Alberto escuchaba a Cat con sus historias sobre su hermano.

De acuerdo... llegamos.- dijo Rafa estacionando el auto.

Oie Albert... y para que te tragimos a tu departamento?... que no se suponis que era una salida?.- cuestiono serio el canadiense.

Oh... es simple, el auto de mi tio esta aqui, en la mañana llegamos en el auto de Alfredo, asi que pasare por el de mi tio para ir a donde quiera Cat.- respondio Alberto, el canadiense solo asintio y le indico a Rafa donde quedaba su casa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

De acuerdo, y cual crees que sea el problema?.- cuestiono Beck, ambos ya estaban revisando el auto de Beck en el estacionamiento de la entrada de la casa de sus padres.

Pues bueno... por lo que veo, le cambiaste el filtro de aire, y le colocaste un supercargador... el detalle es que este super, es de carburador, y cambiaste el sitema a inyeccion, aparte tienes trozado un cable de la bujia... por eso nisiquiera arrancaba.- explico Rafa sacando la cabeza del motor del auto de Beck.

Lo del super si lo sabia, pero no lo habia cambiado, lo que si no sabia era lo del cable... los cheque todos desde antier y no vi ningun cable trozado.- dijo el canadiense.

Es simple... esta trozado por dentro, mira.- dijo Rafa sacando el cable y mostrandoselo al canadiense

Beck tomo el cable y lo examino.- Tengo de estos cables en la cochera, deja ir por unos.- dijo y se retiro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pues no cantas mal Alfred... por que no querias cantar tu solo?.- le cuestionaba Andre a Alfredo ensayando en el salon de musica en H.A.

Siempre eh tenido como que pena, respecto al canto y la actuacion, siento qur no se me da tanto, lo mio es escribir guiones, obras, dirijir una escena... pero la actuacion y el canto... no se... no me gusta.- se explico Alfredo ante Andre.

Bueno, es valido escoger en que materia desenvolverte, y eso que estas escogiendo es muy bueno.- dijo Andre volviendo a poner la musica de la cancion de Alfredo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Y adonde vamos Cat?.- cuestiono Alberto a la pelirroja estando en el auto camino al centro de Hollywood.

Ahmm... no se... tengo ganas de ver una pelicula, pero no hay una que me llame la atencion en cartelera... a menos que vallamos al cine que esta cerca de la escuela... alli siempre pasan pelicula nuevas y ya de hace tiempo, una vez pasaron la de el rey leon, la has visto?.-cuestiono la pelirroja haciendo memoria.

Sep... me gusta esa pelicula.- respondio Alberto.

Si... a mi tambien... pero la escena donde su papa se queda dormido no.- dijo la pelirroja empezando a jugar con su cabello.

Donde a Mufasa lo aplastan los antilopes?.- sugirio Alberto.

Si... esa no me gusta,e hace sentir feo... como que quiero llorar... y tbien reclamarle a su hermano por no salvarlo del acantilado... fue muy grosero de su parte dejar que se callera.- dijo la pelirroja hacie do picheros de molestia.

Tranquila Cat... al final Scar paga esa ofensa.- dijo Alberto riendo por las emociones que le provocaban las escenas de la pelicula.- oye... ya se cual es el cine que me dices, si es el que pienso, esta a mas de 8 cuadras de la escuela, pero estan pasando una pelicula que me encanta, se llama "El reino secreto".- sugirio Alberto.

Esa no la eh visto!... vamos a verla sipi?.- pidio Cat haciendo ojos de cachorro.

Claro Cat, claro.- dijo Alberto tomando curso a dicho cine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya esta Beck!... arranca.- dijo Rafa animadamente tomanfo una toalla y limpiandose las manos.

Beck arranco el auto, y este empezo a dar marcha sin problema alguno.

Valla hermano!... ruge como leon!... esta perfecto!, que le hiciste?.- dijo Beck sorprendido del sonido que lanzaba el motor de su auto.

Simple, me diste bujias de platino... esas cosas le dan mas potencia al motor.- explico Rafa viendo el trabajo que habia hecho

Los dos chicos seguian hablando del auto del canadiense, se quedaron callados cuando escucharon el sonido de otro motor acercandose a alta velocidad, Beck al divisar de lejos el auto, suspiro con pesadez al saber de quien se trataba.-Mierda!... otra vez estos tarados.- exclamo con pesar el canadiense, Rafa solo veia extrañado al chico.

Valla, valla, valla... mira nada mas esa carcacha* Dani.- dijo un joven que estaba dentro de un camaro 2012 que era el auto que acabava de llegar al frente de la casa del canadiense.

Y estos quienes son?.- cuestiono Rafa alzando subceja izquierda volteando a ver al canadiense.

Son unos idootas de Northridge, siempre se andan paseando por H.A. y molestando a todos, principalmente a las chicas.- respondio Beck en tono de fastidio.

Ok.- dijo Rafa y volteo a mirar a los otros jovenes.- Espero y por carcacha se refieran a su auto... jamas podria ni en sueños contra este par de mounstros.- continuo Rafa crusandose de brazos.

ja!... escucha mocoso, esta bestia tiene 500 caballos, en tu vida solo podras ver su sombra, jamas estaras siquiera atras de este.- dijo el chico al volante del auto.

Lo siento, eso sono a apuesta, y yo solo corro por autos, jamas para mostrar algo.- respondio Rafa recargando su peso en el auto de Beck.

De acuerdo, pero si gano quiero los dos autos, si ganan, que lo dudo al 100, tienen este.- respondio el piloto, su acompañante solo volteo a observarlo con cara de duda.

Arturo... el auto es de tu padre!... si perdemos que le vas a decir!?.- cuestiono el copiloto a el otro chico.

No te preocupes Dani, no tienen oportunidad.- dijo muy seguro el piloto.-Y de donde a donde mocoso?,- cuestiono en voz alta.

Vamos a H.A. hay iniciaremos y terminaremos, la carrera sera darle la vuelta a la autopista 405, te parece?.- cuestiono Beck al piloto, Rafa solo miro como Beck organizaba todo.

Quien diria que el chico mas trabquili del grupo, hablara mi idioma.- dijo Rafa con tono de gracia, para despues caminar hacia sus respectivos autos.

Estaba aburrido, y tu iniciaste esto, ademas si pierdo, lo unico que dira mi padre es un "esta es la ultima que te paso Beckett".- dijo el canadiense.

Y de cuantas "ultimas" estamos hablando?.- cuestiono Rafa

Ahmm... la verdad ya perdi la cuenta, para todo me dice lo mismo. Y si ganamos?.- dijo el canadiense.

Bromeas?... sera sencillo!... y el auto lo podenos vender o cambiar por algo mas.- dijo Rafa sonriendo complicemente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estubo excelente la pelicula Alberto!... muchas gracias.- dijo animadamente Cat saliendo del cine.

De nada Cat... ahora... que tal si vamos por algo de comer?.- invito Alberto a la pelirroja.

Sipi!... ahmm... comida italiana?.- sugirio la pelirroja.

Ok... sube, solo indicame a donde y por donde.- concordo el mas alto.

Al llegar al restaurante de comida italiana, el cual se encontraba cerca de la plaza comercial de Hollywood, ambos pidieron spaguetti, lasagna, y corte con guarnicion, al llegar el primer platillo, Cat rompio el silencio cuestionando a Alberto.

Y de donde conoces a Rafael y Alfredo?.- cuestiono Cat.

Bueno. Rafa tiene familia en la misma calle que unos tios mios, asi que en las vacaciones empezamos a hablar... levva poco mas de 7 meses que lo conozco, a Alfredo le empece a hablar en la escuela.- respondio Alberto.- y tu?... a los demas de donde los conoces?.- ahora cuestionaba el mas alto.

A Tori la conoci en la escuela, a Jade la conozco desde el jardin de niños, Andre... desde niños tambien, antes vivia en la misma calle, y a Robbie y Beck desde que entramos a H.A..- respondio la pelirroja.

Los jovenes siguieron platicando y degustando sus alimentos por otro rato mas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

De acuerdo mocoso, que esto enpieze, si la policia atrapa a alguno antes de cruzar la meta pierde.- explico Arturo las reglas de la carrera.

Es encontraban alineados el auto de Beck, el de Rafa y el de Arturo. Despues de estar unos breves momentos en silencio, dio comienzo la carrera.

Arturo tomo deprisa la delantera dejando tras de el a Beck, y Rafa estaba en ultimo lugar; al pasar por una curva cerrada antes de llegar a la autopista, Rafa revaso a Beck, el cual no le tomo tanta importancia.

En una recta, con los cambios perfectamente ingresados, en menos de 3 minutos Rafa tomaba la delantera.

Atencion a todas las unidades, tenemos reportes de una carrera que se esta llevando acabo en Hollywood Hills, estan tomando ruta por la autopista 405, se solicita el apoyo de todas las unidades disponibles de la zona.- sono en todas las radios de las patrullas del rumbo, en especial un Charger 2013 negro satinado, cuyo piloto salio disparado al llamado.

En una recta, Beck revaso el auto de Arturo sin mucho problema, al tomar la ultima curva, Rafa diviso una barricada de patrullas, observo un pequeño espacio, y hagilmente se escabullo por este, Beck lo siguio al igual que Arturo.

Aqui patrulla 281, puedo divisar a los corredores, solicito refuerzos en Boulevard Hills y la quinta, los corredores pasaron con facilidad el bloqueo y van a alta velocidad.- se comunicaba a los demas cuerpos policiacos el charger negro.

Ls tres chicos tomaban la ultima recta antes de llegar a lo que habian escogido como linea de meta, al frente de esta, a unos 600 metros otro bloqueo, Rafa y Beck lo pasaron evitando la calle bloqueada, alargando mas la meta, Arturo creyo que pasaria por un pequeño espacio; el charger negro le bloqueo el paso lentamente hasta que Arturo se detuviera, algunos policias le dieron apoyo para que este siguiera a los otros dos chicos.

Aqui la patrulla 281, los corredores estan deteniendose cerca de el colegio Hollywood Arts, solicito apoyo para detenerlos- decia el piloto del Charger negro por la radio.

Rafa habia cruzado la meta primero, dio la vuelta y vio a 3 patrullas comenzando a acorralarlos, Beck, al ver al piloto del Charger negro, freno inmediatamente, sabia que ya no era un juego al ver su mirada inquisitiva en el.

Las patrullas acorralaron a Rafa, el chico bajo del auto y en tono burlon dijo.- No se molesten oficiales, nadie choco, y si, se que tengo derecho a guardar silencio, tambien a una llamada, y a un abogado, si no puedo pagarlo la corte me asignara uno.- un oficial se le acerco y lo volteo para recargarlo sobre el vehiculo.

Comandante Vega, el otro chico ya esta en su patrulla?.- cuestiono un oficial al piloto del Charger negro.

Listo, ya esta, y este quien es?.-cuestiono el piloto.

Su nombre segun su permiso es Rafael Roque.- dijo el otro oficial.

Ok, haber chico, pasa a mi patrulla por favor.- pidio el comamdante.

Pero oficial!... yengo que reclamar mi premio!.- respondio Rafa en tono burlon con una sonrisa en su rostro.

No me interesa lo que tengas que hacer...mira niño, ya tienes muchos problemas con la ley por tu estupida carrerita, como para que te pongas de sinico conmigo, ademas de que si tienes que arreglar algo con uno de tus amigos corredores, piedes hacerlo en los separos del ministerio.- le respondio el comandante dando una pequeña risilla de burla al final.

Andre al notar el respandlor de las luces rojas y azules se asomo por la ventana para observar que era lo que ocurria afuera; diviso el auto de Beck y bajo inmediatamante, Alfredo puso cara de duda al ver la accion del moreno.

Andre que pasa?.- cuestiono alcanzandolo.

Vi el auto de Beck afuera envuelto de patrullas viejo, no se que pasa.- respondio el moreno.

Al salir vio al papa de Tori subiendo a Rafa en su patrulla.

Dios mio, estos dos hicieron algo estupido de seguro.- Exclamo el moreno.

Es lo mas seguro viejo, hay que preguntarle... pero como le hacemos para preguntarle a alguno?.- cuestiono Alfredo.

Dejame pedirle el favor al papa de Tori.- aseguro el moreno.

Y... quien es el papa de Tori?.- cuestiono Alfredo.

Solo... espera aqui viejo.- dijo el moreno y se acerco al comandante Vega.

Al acercacrse el moreno con el comandante Vega, Alfredo aprovecho para acercarse a la patrulla de este.

Y... ahpra que hicieron ustedes dos?.-cuestiono a Beck y Rafa.

Corrimos contra unos chicos de Northridge.- dijo Beck dando un suspiro de pesadez.

Si viejo!... estubo genial!... deberias de haberlo visto!...no tenian oportunidad ese par de idiotas.- dijo animadamente Rafa con cara entusiasmada.

Rafa... estamos en problemas por esa estupida carrera, ni vendiendo el auto pagaremos la fianza y nisiquiera las multas!.- dijo Beck exaltado por el sinismo del chico.

Ok... y bueno... creo que mejor veo que esta hablando Andre con el papa de Tori.- dijo Alfredo mirando a los dos chicos.

No!... espera Alfred... por favor llama a Alberto y dile que valla por mi a los separos.- dijo Rafa mostrando sus manos esposadas.

Y por que no le llamas tu desde el ministerio Rafa?.- le cuestiono Alfredo.

Por que bueno, el esta con Ca ahora en su cita... asi que si le digo del pequeño problema... lo mas seguro es que me cuelgue.- dijo Rafa empezando a reir por lo bajo.

Vere que puedo hacer bro.- le respondio Alfredo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cat y Alberto se encotraban degustando el postre, seguian hablando de ellos y sus amigos.

De verdad Tori te lanzo queso?.- cuestiono Alberto a Cat riendo al ultimo.

Sipi, pero lo que no sabe es que yo iba a terminar a Daniel, creo que aun asi me dolio, pero no por que lo halla besado, si no por que es mi amiga; y me dolio que no me dijera que le incomodaba que saliera con el.- respondio Cat.- y entonces en verdad Rafa tomo primero una foto de tu motocicleta antes de ayudarte?... no lo creo.-cuestiono ahora la pelirroja.

Sep... lo hizo, pero no me momesto, yo seguia preocupado por apagar la moto, pero ya despues me dio risa por la accion.- respondio Alberto.

Y... por que me invitaste a salir?.- cuestiono Cat jugando con su cabello.

Bueno... la verdad Cat... te queria conocer mejor, pero en una platica mas privada y personal, por eso esto, de la comida y el cine, para que tu tambien conocieras mas de mi.- respondio Alberto algo nervioso.- y bueno... tambien por que... me gustas.- dijo en un susurro el joven.- y... quisiera llegar a gustarte para que ... me des la... la oportunidad de algun dia salir... y que...- seguia diciendo con cierto nerviosismo, Cat solo se sonrrojaba mas en cada declaracion que le daba, ambos se empezaban a acercar mas y mas, parecia que terminaria la oracion cerrandola con un beso.-seas mi no..._ no pudo terminar la oracion, ni cerrarla con un beso, el telefono de Alberto sono y Cat y Alberto regresaron a sus asientos en cuestion de segundos.

Lo siento Cat... BUENO!.- dijo Alberto algo enfadado por la interrupcion.

Albert?... bro, lamento si te interrumpi, mira, Rafa se metio en un problema, me dijo que fueras al ministerio por el.- dijo Alfredo del  
otro lado de la bocina.

Que!?... es su problema, que lo solucione el, yo estoy con Cat y... CARAJO!... a donde te veo!.- respondio mas alterado consigo mismo por haber accedido sin tanto protestar.

Ven para H.A, aca estamos Andre y yo.- dijo Alfredo serio.

Ok, vamos para alla.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al llegar a el colegio, Andre y Alfredo ya estaban esperandolos, solo un "Vamos por ese par de tonto" salio de la boca de Andre e inmediatamente se dirijieron a los separos.

Por que no le hablas a Tori para ver si puede ablandar a su padre?.- le dijo Alfredo a Andre ya en los separos, todos estaban esperando afuera del ministero.

Dejame ver que puedo hacer viejo.- respondio Andre empezando a marcar.

Que hay Tori?.-

Andre!... como estas?.-

Bien amiga, oye, mira... tenemos un problema y nec...-fue cortado el moreno antes de seguir.

Andre, mira, disculpa, estoy en una cita con Raquel... lo que sea... podria esperar para mañana?.-

De verdad me gustaria chica... pero el problema es Beck y Rafa... los detuvieron..-

Pues ve con mi papa, haber si puede hacer algo... por fa.-

Amiga... tu papa fue el que los detuvo, prometo que te lo compensaremos... a ti y a Raquel.

Esta bien!... voy a el ministerio... esperenme hay.-

De acuerdo, te esperamos... gracias.- Andre termino la llamada y al final dio un suspiro.

Juro que voy a matar a Rafa!... me hecho a perder mi cita con Cat!.- exclamo Alberto despues de un rato de incomodo silencio.

Je!... yo te ayudo bro, solo que primero saque el auto para quedarnoslo no?.- sugirio en broma Alfredo.

Los chicos seguian bromeando para amenisar un poco el tiempo de stress que pasaban, en cierto momento se acerco un taxi, y de dicho vehiculo bajaron Raquel y Tori, la primera venia con cara de imdiferencia, pero saludo amable a los chicos, Tori, era la que venia con cara molesta.

Dentro del ministerio, Beck y Rafa esperaban dentro de una celda de detencion previa, donde se encontraban otros 4 chicos.

Y ustedes por que estan aqui?.- dijo uno vestido con ropa de rapero.

Corrimos un poco... ya saben... unas carreritas para pasar el rato.- dijo algo despreocupado Rafa, Beck solo  
se mantenia en silencio, no es que tuviera miedo, si no que estaba algo estresado por el momento que acontecia.

Oye!... viejo... dame tu camisa ahora.- dijo otro vestido de pantalon camuflage y botas de comando con una playra oscura y la calavera de "Punisher" como estampado, Rafa solo rio en sentido de burla.

Que no me oiste!?.- dijo el sujeto y lo empujo jalando la camisa, provocando asi que se desgarrara.

QUE TE PASA ESTUPIDO!.- exclamo Rafa respondie do la agresion con un golpe el la cara al otro sujeto, haciendo que Beck se levantara inmediatamente esperando a que comenzara una pelea.

HEY!... TRANQUILOS O LOS TRANQUILIZAMOS!.- exclamo un policia que pasaba de guardia, Beck agarro a Rafa y lo tranquilizo.

Oye viejo... que tatuaje tan impresionante tienes en el hombro... que significa?.- cuestiono Beck para tratar de tranquilizar al joven.

Aah... eso... es una viuda negra en tecnica 3D... significa que mis miedos nunca deben controlarme... soy aracnofobico... o bueno... era.- dijo Rafa viendo el tatuaje que tenia en su hombro derecho.

Yo ni loco me haria algo asi si tuviera miedo a las arañas.- dijo Beck mirando como los demas los observaban.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tori entro al ministerio buscando inmediatamente a su padre, pregunto a los oficiales que estaban en la entrada y estos le dieron el lugar donde lo podria encontrar, la morena se dirigio a este.

Papa?.- cuestiono una vez que corroboro el lugar.

Tori!?... que haces aqui hija?... no... no me digas que te hablo Beck!.- dijo el señor Vega en tono molesto.

No papa... yo le hable a Andre para preguntarle donde estaban... el me dijo lo que paso y vine inmediatamente.- respondio una mentira la media latina para no hacer enojar a su padre.

Ok... entonces que se te ofrece amor?.- cuestiono el señor Vega arreglando unos papeles.

Que paso con Beck y Rafael?.- cuestiono la media latina.

Conoces al otro chico?.-pregunto David, su hija solo asintio, a lo que David solto un suspiro de resignacion.- Ok, tus amiguitos dieron una carrera ilegal, se les multa por ir a exceso de velocidad, poner en riesgo las vidas de peatones, otros conductores, y las de ellos mismos, alterar la paz, y el orden, ademas de que el auto de Rafa me parece, no tiene la verificacion, la suma total de beck es de 650 dolares, y la de Rafa es de 1250 dolares.- dijo el papa de Tori soltando el sujetapapeles que tenia las cuentas

Ok papa... dejame les digo a los demas.- dijo Tori y salio rapido a decirle a los demas.

Al llegar con los demas chicos, Tori estaba com cara de pocos amigos, estaba enojada, lo unico que deseaba era decirle a los demas lo que hablo con su padre para saber qie garian, y largarse para tratar de terminar al menos el dia con Raquel y no esperando a dos chicos que se metieron solos en donde estaban.

Casi 2000 dolares... 1900 para ser exactos... como le hacemos.- dijo Alfredo al saber el precio de la salida de sus amigos.

Yo pongo 300 que tengo ahora, ten, para ya irme.- dijo dandole el dinero a Andre, Alfredo la miro y le regreso el dinero tomandolo del moreno.

Tori... lo siento, pero creo que tu debes de ser quien le de el dinero a tu padre... ten... yo tengo 600.- dijo Alfredo entregandole su dinero y el de el.

Yo solo tengo 200 viejo.- dijo Andre dando su dinero a Tori.

Aqui esta el resto.- dijo Alberto dandole los billetes a Tori para acompletar la cantidad solicitada.

Y eso era para...?.- cuestiono Tori a Alberto.

Asi dejalo, no pasa nada.- fue la simple respuesta que dio el chico.

Dejame paso, haber que dice mi padre.- concluyo Tori retirandose de el lugar.

Papa... aqui esta el dinero.- dijo Tori acercandose a su padre y le mostro el dinero, su padre solo suspiro con pesadez.

Amor... no me opongo a que los ayudes, pero tampoco dejare que ponga dinero, fue su error, deja que ellos lo solucionen.

"Rafa... Beck... esta me la pagan".- penso la media latina.- papa... yo no puse ningun dolar, es dinero de Andre, Alfredo y Alberto, no me dejaron poner nada, dicen que ellos se arreglan despues con Beck y Rafa.- le dijo la media latina a David.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beckett Oliver... Rafael Roque, pueden largarse... ya pagaron su fianza... ya no hagan sus carreras o la proxima sera mas caro.- dijo el oficial que les abrio la puerta a ambos.

Que bueno que me lo dice oficial!... asi ahorro mas para la proxima vez... si es que me llegan a alcanzar la proxima.- dijo sinica y burlonamente Rafa.

YA CALLATE RAFA!.- grito Tori al oir lo que dijo al oficial.

Tori!?.- dijo sorprendido y apenado el joven, Beck solo le quito la vista que tenia sobre ella igual de sorprendida que l Rafa y volteo a el piso por la verguenza que sentia el canadiense.

Callense y ya vamonos.- dijo Tori suspirando.

Espera Tori... mi auto!... y de el premio!.- exclamo Rafa al recordar los autos.

Rafa... ya dejalo, mañana que vengan por ellos.- dijo Beck ya mas relajado.

Al salir vieron a Alfredo, Andre, Cat y Alberto, estos solo los miraron y se subieron a los autos en los que venian. No dijeron nada al acercarse.

Cat... como estas?.- Pregunto Rafa a la pelirroja.

Me arruinaste mi cita con Albert, ni siquiera nos dejaste terminar de comer, y aun asi preguntas como estoy?... acaso te burlas de mi Rafa?... por que yo creo que si.- dijo la Pelirroja dejando a todos sorprendidos, ya que no habia hablado mucho desde que venian en camino.

Lo siento!... se los compensare!.- dijo Rafa. Beck solo negaba con la cabeza.-Oh acaso quieres que me pase algo?... dime y tratare que me pase algo.- volvio a decir Rafa, Tori rio por lo bajo, ya que un recuerdo le inundo la memoria.

Lo apreciaria... pero algo no tan malo... solo que arruine tu fin de semana.- dijo Cat en tono serio, pero los demas chicos solo soltaron una pequeña risilla, a excepcion de Rafa que tenia cara de duda y el ceño fruncido.

Cat... quieres que pase a dejarte a tu casa?.- ofrecio Alberto.

No, gracias me voy con Andre, le queda de paso tambien, ademas tienes que llevar a Tori y Raquel, les queda mas cerca por donde ustedes viven.- respondio Cat y subio al auto, Beck y Andre miraron al chico y solo se encogieron de hombros.

Camino a casa de los Vega, Alfredo miraba con el ceño fruncido a Rafa, el sentia esa mirada pesada pero la ignoraba.

Que me ves!.- exploto Rafa al no aguantar esa mirada.

Te dire solo una cosa Rafita... a mi me arruinas una cita como a Alberto o a Tori y no te la acabas eh... me vas a conocer enojado.- dijo Alfredo, los mencionados solo se miraron con resignacion.

Yo se los compensare!... se los juro!... pero por favor... dejen de juzgarme.- dijo Rafa ya con un poco de pena por lo sucedido.

Al llegar a casa de los Vega, amabs chicas de despidieron de beso en la mejilla, a excepcion de Rafa, qur nisiquiera voltearon a mirarlo. Tori, al llegar a su puerta se volteo.

Mas te vale pagarnos esta Rafa... o sabras como soy cuando me molestan.- amenazo y despues entro a su casa junto con su novia Raquel.

Continuara...


End file.
